Dark Nights, Black Days
by diddly day
Summary: Eileen repressed what she went through with Henry all that long time ago. Now, three years later, the nightmares are coming back to remind her. Can Henry help her before her sanity vanishes? Please review!
1. Waking up

_**Dark Nights, Black Days**_

_**By diddly day**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**A/N: Okay, This is an Henry/Eileen story. Oh shut up! I know you all want one. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter one:**_

She was screaming again. It was a screech so blazing that he was sure the earth would rock and the ground would quake beneath them. Softy, he placed his hand on her stomach as she writhed and tangled herself in the bed sheets. As soon as she felt his burning skin against hers she stopped and trembled under his touch. Her cries subsided as salty hot tears prickled down her smooth cheeks.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "It was just a dream. Everything's okay."

He rubbed his palm over her belly and she stirred next to him.

Opening her green eyes, she gazed at him in wonderment. Her brown hair fell into her eyes. Bringing up his hand that was resting on her body, he brushed her bangs away. As he did so, his fingers caromed her forehead which was slicked with cold sweat. He could feel her warm breath on his wrist coming out in short bursts. She shivered and nestled closer to him. He smiled at the heat their bodies were creating. She did not smile back.

"I'm cold," she sighed. Slowly, he slid his hand down to her neck. Letting them rest there for a moment, he traveled his fingers over her shoulders. Lighting grazing them down her arms and finally relaxing them on her back.

"I know." Her chest was pressed against his. Hearts beating as one, the light thud of her chest lulled his eyes closed.

"Henry?" he could feel the hot gust of her breath kiss his face. "I had another one."

He opened his eyes once more. The moon reflected the wet streaks on her tear stain face. She was wide awake now. The redness from her tears made her green eyes glow in the dark. Her long lashes wilting slightly and she pressed her soft pink lips together.

"What was it about?" She didn't have to tell him, he already knew, but she needed to talk about it. He let his hands lightly messuage her back as she sank closer to him.

"You were there," shutting her eyes as she tried to remember, her voice became wispy and eased. She inhaled and continued. "You were lying on your back in a dark pool of blood. And _He_ stood over you."

She hid her face in his chest.

"Who's _He_?" Once again, he knew the answer.

"The man in the coat," her voice was muffled and she shuddered.

She didn't remember. She never remembered. Only in her dreams did those secret memories sneak out and dance inside her head. When it erupted in a slow tango of those mysterious images that she had once seen. But when she opened her eyes, did that world fade and this world gushed over the nightmare.

Henry crept his chin against her neck. Lightly kissing her there, he moved his lips to her ear.

"Eileen," he soughed. "It was just a dream."

He had lied once to the woman who lay six-feet-under in Ashfield cemetery. And he lied again to the woman who lay next to him.

_**I I I**_

"_Please, would you just hold still?" asked the nurse who was irritably bandaging his right arm. Henry couldn't help it. It was just too hard to sit still. After all he had been through, after all he had seen. . ._

"_There." She took a step back and Henry pulled his shirt on again. _

_He peered at his room. Just remembering what had happened no more than a few hours before made his stomach turn. This hospital was a nightmare. Knowing that instead of terrible creatures and deathly ghosts, there were patients in all those rooms, Henry still found it hard to sit calm._

_Why else was it hard to be calm? Maybe it's because this is where he'd met her. . ._

_Eileen. Henry didn't know what had happened to her. She had vanished when everything had started to crumble. Was she dead? Was she concealed in that dark room under his apartment? Was she somewhere still helping Walter with his 21 sacraments? He wasn't sure, but he had to know._

"_Do you have a patient here named Eileen Galvin?" questioned Henry who was now staring at the nurse intently. The nurse's head sprang up in surprise, a grim scowl over took her haggard face._

"_Did you know Miss Galvin?"_

_A snake wormed it's way into Henry's belly. She didn't ask 'do you know Miss Galvin?' but 'did you know?' Did. Henry couldn't control the mournful frown that was now tugging at the corners of his mouth. If she was dead, then it had all been for nothing. He gazed at the nurse and nodded._

"_Yeah, I know her." He was eyeing her up and down, hoping that she would give him an answer. She suddenly smiled._

"_She's here, you know. She's just one floor down." Henry's head sprang up and a look of pure excitement must've washed over his face because the nurse chuckled. He quickly hid his expression with a bored nod. " It's strange."_

"_What is?"_

"_Last night, she looked bad. She came in practically on her death bed. Blood soaked her clothes, and her face was so banged up that we were sure she wouldn't make it through the night. But this morning, Nurse Rachel told me that she looked great. All her cuts and bruises were gone, it's as if a ghost came and healed her while she slept." she turned to leave and waved at him._

"_So, she's okay?" he shouted at her just before she left. She stopped and smiled at him._

"_Yeah, she'll be ready to go home by the end of the day."_

_Henry slid off the bed and started to head off to her room. However, for some odd reason, he found himself looking out his window. A man on the corner caught his eye. He was selling cheap flowers to visitors who were coming in and out of the hospital. A little girl jumped happily up and down while the man knelt before her and handed her a single red rose._

_Maybe he should make a quick stop before he went to visit Eileen._

_**I I I**_

_She did look well. Much better than before. Her body no long slouched because of the pain, but was upright and relaxed. The sun flowed across the floor, giving the room a radiant glow_. _Her head moved when she heard the door to her room shut. A glint of excitement_ _shined in her eyes as she saw Henry with his gift._

_Flashing her a nervous smile, he carefully made his way over to her bed. It was hard to hide his timidness, as he usually hid it so well, but Eileen didn't seem to notice. She took the bouquet from him and returned the same anxious grin._

"_Thanks," tilting her head, she inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers. Raising her eyes, she shrugged. "Awww," she whispered. Henry looked away for a moment, and then back at her again. " I guess I'll have to find a new place to live now, huh?"_

_The two just gazed at each other. He didn't know what to say to her. How could he? Suddenly, she lightly put the flowers next to her bed and reached out for him. Henry stared at her hand for an instant confused at her actions. She wasn't reaching out to hug him. Eileen was going to shake his hand._

"_You're from next-door right? Henry Townshend?"_

_He froze. Searching her face, it was held with innocent bliss. Did she remember? Did she remember what they both went through? Together and apart? He finally grasped his hand with hers and she gave it a polite shake._

"_Yeah." He wasn't aware that he didn't let go of her hand._

"_I can't believe you came. You must be a really nice guy" She shook her head. "I don't think I can go back and live in that apartment. Not after being attacked by that strange man."_

"_Was that all you remember?" Henry inquired. She decisively, but lightly, pulled her hand away from his._

"_Pretty much. Why?" _

_He didn't say anything. He just continued to gaze at her. She was completely pure and naive about her journey the night before. It wasn't an experience_, _it wasn't a memory, it wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't even a dream. It wasn't._

"_Nothing." He looked down. Perhaps he should leave her. It wouldn't be the same around her. She'd never remember what happened. And he'd never tell her. He'd never say anything because he wished he could also forget._

"_You don't talk much do you?" she was smiling again. "To be completely honest, you're the last person I would of expected to come and see me. But, I guess the entire apartment probably knows about what happened now," she paused. "Thank you."_

_He nodded at her again. Still greatly disappointed that she had forgotten everything they'd endured. There was nothing he could say or do to make conversation._ _And she would leave her apartment because of all the memories. Eileen suddenly inhaled and let out a suppressed laugh. Covering her eyes with on hand, she looked down at her lap._

"_I'm sorry," she giggled. "I just feel like I've known you for a long time." She licked her lips and sighed. "It's weird. You probably think I'm an oddball or something."_

_Henry could feel a light flare of happiness go off inside of his chest. The nightmare was gone, but the bond the two had created was still there._ _The memories had faded, and now, possibly they could make new memories together._

"_No," he replied. " I don't think it's weird."_

_**I I I**_

She mumbled something into his neck. Her lips lightly tickling his skin. Sweeping her left hand over his body and resting it on his hip. The sun beamed into their room as the rays bounced off her wedding band. It was nice to see that every once in a while she could sleep peacefully without much disturbance or fuss.

It hadn't always been that way. No. There had been a time when Eileen could sleep the night away without so much as a moan. It wasn't until a year into their marriage that she started to have problems when sleeping. At first it had been small. So small that Henry didn't even notice it. Light tossing and turning, or the accessional gasp of horror. But then she began to mutter things in her sleep. Things that hit a little too close to home.

"_Joseph."_

It had been quiet at first. Henry was sure he was hearing things. But later as time went on, he knew it couldn't be his ears playing tricks on him.

"_He's coming in. No. . .help me."_

At that point he would turn on his side and wake her up. He lied in the beginning. Telling her he awoke because he heard something moving outside. Or that he was snoring loud and that's why she'd woken up. Every once in a while when she had scared him with her mindless whispers, he would kiss her and tell her he "wanted" her for rest of the night. She never objected. And she never asked questions, which was a good thing. A very good thing.

Of course, he had dreams of his own. Sometimes he would be back in the subway. But he was always exhausted and couldn't run from whatever demon that was lurking behind him. There had been times when he had jolted himself awake with the image of Jasper aflame burned into his mind. Or the smell of Richards charred flesh still lingering in the room.

Then there was the other one. . .

Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was during his nightmares. Once, Eileen had asked him timidly about someone named "Cynthia." His dream had been of her. He was racing to help her. They would vanish into the red room by the subway. Only then, he would notice that she was gone. He would always murmur her name in fear that she had gotten herself killed.

And the next morning Eileen had sat edge of the bed. An expression of anxiety mixed with jealousy plastered on her beautiful face.

"_Who's Cynthia?" she didn't sound angry. She didn't sound hurt. She sounded scared._

"_Cynthia?" Henry almost kicked himself. His dream wasn't a dream of romance, but of horror and anguish. _

"_You were murmuring about a woman named Cynthia last night in your sleep." She avoided his eyes. "Henry, is there something I should know?"_

He didn't know what to tell her. He could either tell her the truth; which might result for her to have a nervous breakdown, or have him sent to the looney house. But if he lied, she'd know and would think he was having an affair. Never, had he ever loved Cynthia, but it was still hard to remember her dying in his arms all those years ago. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"_She was a friend of mine who died a long time ago." Eileen's eyes grew wide. She placed a soft hand over her mouth. Henry pretended he didn't notice and continued. "I was there when she died. I can't ever forget that."_

"_Were you dreaming of her death?" _

_He looked down and that was all she needed to know that Henry was telling her the truth. _

_"Oh Henry." She arose and crossed over to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She enfolded him into her arms and held him gently. It had been one of the few time in his life that he had almost let himself cry._

_How could I?How can I tell you without destroying your innocence? How can I tell you without ruining your happy memories of us?_

"What are you thinking about?" Eileen's voice snapped him out of his daydream. She was awake now and staring at him intently.

"Nothing." He looked down and smiled at her gently.

"Nothing?" she didn't sound convinced. "I've always heard that still waters run deep. And you, Henry, are about as still as they come. It's hard to believe that nothing is going on inside of that head of yours." She placed her fingers to his temple and brushed a few stray hairs away from his eyes.

He laughed lightly and entwined his fingers with hers. She sat up and leaned over, placing her soft lips over his.

"I was thinking about you." He moved to slide off of the bed. Eileen sat up and placed her head on the backboard of their bed.

"Good things I hope."

"Very good things." Eileen laughed cheerfully as he got dressed. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the time I introduced you to my friends," Eileen replied. Henry stopped buckling his belt and stared at her. He remembered too.

_**I I I**_

_He had been nervous. Eileen had told him not to worry, to just be himself and he'd do fine. But Henry didn't like that idea. He always seemed to give off the impression that he was snobbish. That, of course, wasn't the case. He was just shy. It was hard for him to show his true side, even to Eileen. However, she was now beginning to get past his rough exterior._

_The two of them walked down the sidewalk to the club her friends were meeting them at. The cool fall air was refreshing as groups of stranger going about their business passed them on the street. Merrily talking to each other about their day. Henry wasn't paying any attention. It was hard to even think he was so nervous. Would they like him? Would they think he was too poor to be with Eileen?_

"_Don't tell them we're together, okay?" Eileen stopped walking on the dark street and looked Henry straight in the eyes._

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Because I want to know if they like me for me. If they know I'm in love with you, they'll be judging me and seeing if I'm good enough for you." Eileen bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest._

"_Okay. But if I catch one of my friends eyeing you up, I'm telling," she threatened._

_**I I I**_

"_He's cute," Melissa whispered to Eileen as she watched Henry pay for the drinks. "How come I've never heard of him?"_

"_Well, we've only known each other for a few months now. He doesn't have many friends, so I invited him out with us tonight." She leaned forward and placed her cheek against her hand._

"_Is he single?" Melissa asked excitedly._ _Eileen went rigid and looked down. Melissa noticed this and dropped her voice about five octaves. "What?" she asked knowing something was wrong. "You're not interested in him, are you?"_

"_No," Eileen lied and shook her head. _

"_I didn't think so." _

"_What? Why?" Eileen now looked slightly pissed and confused. Henry looked away and pretended to carefully observe his drink, not letting them know he could hear everything they were saying about him._

"_Well," Melissa began. "No offense, but he's not really your type." Eileen shrugged and rolled her eyes casually, acting like she didn't care._

"_So, what is my type?"_

_Melissa closed her eyes in annoyance and moved her head from side to side._

"_I don't know! He's just so quiet. I've always pictured you with some macho party man. Henry's kinda sweet and sensitive. You don't have a thing for him right?" she asked again. Eileen then lied and said no. "Then is he single?"_

"_He's got a girl." _

_Melissa looked slightly disappointed._

"_Oh."_

_It was only a few months later when Melissa found out that Henry's girl was, in fact, Eileen._

_**I I I**_

"That's what you were thinking about?" Henry asked now finishing with his clothes. Eileen nodded.

"Yep."

The two stayed silent and Henry knew it was time to bring up Eileen's nightmares.

"You sleep well? I mean, after the. . ."

"Yes." Her voice was flat. She hated talking about this. She avoided it every chance she could. But he always brought it up.

She stood up from the bed and gazed around the room. Looking at all the photographs that he had taken years ago, Henry knew she was thinking of something diabolical.

"Why don't we go away this weekend?" she suggested suddenly. Her voice inciting as she grabbed Henry's elbow.

"Where?" Henry's mouth grew dry as he knew what she was thinking of.

"Silent Hill," her answer was without much thought.

He inwardly groaned. But she loved Silent Hill. She had gone there a lot with her father when she was just a child. She even used to go camping out in the woods. The two had never taken a trip together. Henry stayed away from that town in fear that it might trigger her memories of what had happened to them both.

"What's wrong?" asked Eileen noticing the expression on Henry's face. "Please Henry," she begged. "We've never gone there, just the two of us. One weekend, that's all I ask."

She moved her body close to his and caught his rough lips with hers.

Henry could already feel that he had lost. She had a way about her. She could make him do whatever she wanted. An example was of last Halloween, when she had talked him into going to Ashfield's lame Haunted House.

It was stupid. There was no decent parking and the line grew so far out that it practically blocked traffic. Even worse, something wrong happened in one of the rooms of the Haunted House. Perhaps a kid had wet their pants or something. But it made them get stalled in a room with a bunch of scary-looking clowns. At first, they had tried to scare everyone else who was stuck in that room with them. Later, however, they grew bored and made chit-chat with Henry and Eileen about how they came here from Silent Hill because the minium wage there sucked and they wanted to get more bang for their buck.

It was not a pleasant experience. Even so, Eileen had made it up to him. He still shivered when he thought about how she had led him away into an unused room in the Haunted House. He could still taste her hot kisses that she gave him as she pressed him against the door. Henry could still hear the muffled base of the loud music that blasted from the speakers as his lips brushed her neck while he made love to her on the floor with a strobe light flickering behind him. The wails and chains of the house blending with their moans and gasps.

One of the best Haunted House's he had ever been to. Thanks to Eileen.

Kissing him now, he knew she'd get what she wanted.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "Let's go to Silent Hill."

Eileen smiled at him once more and gave him a peck on the cheek. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

_**To be continued. . .**_

_**A/N: If you liked. Please leave a review. If you didn't. I won't continue. I love to write because I like to touch people and if you all find it cheesy or boring ( it will get scarier later on) I'll stop. cries I can take a hint.**_


	2. On the road again

_**Dark Nights, Black Days**_

_**By: diddly day**_

_**A/N: No sex scenes, so don't get too excited. There are some heavy Eileen/Henry scenes, some snogging. So don't read if you don't want to read that. You have been warned.**_

_**Chapter two:**_

_She wasn't alone. There was someone next to her. Watching her. Their presence hovering over her like a shadow. Flashes of a filthy man with a stature so large, she had to arch her neck just to make out the features on his bloodstained face, floated through her mind. She could still taste the coppery flavor in her throat. The scent of him as he breathed inches away from her face. His rough hands gripping her throat. Feeling the cold steel carving into her flesh._

_Watching her._

_Her skin stung, and her bones ached. Her eye felt as though it were about to explode. The faint hint of blood on her tongue. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. Was she dead? She could still feel her arms and legs, even though she wished she couldn't . The pain was almost too much for her to bear. And still, she could feel eyes on her body._

_Moving her hands to over her face, she tried to open up her eyes, but found the cool pang in her left eye impossible_. _She groaned and struggled to sit up. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest. Slowly she stretched, moving carefully as too not make her situation any worse than it all ready was. She gasped when she felt a warm hand touch her back._

_Another flash of the man. His hands grasping her wrists so hard that her fingers turned to snow. Tossing her through the air like she was a bundle of sticks. Smashing her face into her mirror. Her own shrieks of fear and woe echoing in her mind._ _Struggling with every last once of strength she had. Then, darkness._

_She screeched in panic and pulled away from the palm that was now moving up to her shoulder. Pulling herself closer to the wall, she had to get away. She had to live. Her lungs burning with her shrills, arms tenderly circled her. Not harsh like they had been before. Her breathing was beginning to fade with her cries. And through them all, she could feel his breath on her cheek._

"_Eileen!" His arms retreated slowly, and again fell to her sore back. "Eileen! Relax!"_ _She knew that voice. It was so warm and familiar, she let a few tears fall from her eyes._

_She stopped her sobs while struggling to prop herself up in a comfortable position. Timidly, for afraid that she would see her worst nightmare standing over her, she glanced over her shoulder. A few strands of hair blocked his image at first, but she recognized him._

"_Y- You. . . You're_ _Henry?" she choked. She noticed that her left hand was bandaged up. Bringing her free hand up to her face, she wiped at her cheeks. "From next-door?"_

_The man nodded and stared down at her. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. His ragged hair fell into his dark, mysterious eyes. And his white shirt was stained with dark crimson. He had tan skin that seemed to glow, despite of the dim circles that surrounded his eyes_. _He blinked and watched her, an obscure_ _expression_ _smeared on his young face. There was a shadow of happiness in his features, he was glad to see her._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked. _

_For the last five days she hadn't seen or heard of him. Yes, she didn't know him that well, but that odd noise that came from his room made her worried and afraid of what the super had said to her. Henry stared back at her. His countenance turned dark and blank at the same time. Shaking his head slightly, he closed his eyes as he tried to focus._

"_I. . . I don't . . .I don't know where to start." His hands were shaking and his voice seemed to fade. "There was this strange hole in my room," he began. Then he stopped and looked at her. Perhaps he was trying to see if she was buying it. A hole? What did that have to do with anything?_ _She didn't understand what he was saying._

"_So?" she eyed him up and down. This was utter bullshit. Henry's eyes flashed in anxiety. He wiped his hands on his jeans and continued._

"_It led me to these weird other worlds. I saw people getting killed." He frowned when those words left his lips. He pointed his finger at her. For some odd reason, his action made anger flare up inside her. "And I saw you get attacked too."_

_She waited to see if he was finished. When he didn't say anything else, she knew that he was. He was obviously tricking her. And what an awful thing to do to her. Especially after all that she had gone through. He was such an ass and she didn't want anything to do with him. Rubbing her eyes with her hand, Eileen turned to face him._

"_What are you talking about?" she spoke as she glared at him. "I'm supposed to believe that?" she spat._

_Henry's face grimaced. His mouth tugged down in a frown. He looked hurt. Taking a step towards her, he held his hands out before her. She shrank away from him, but only a little bit._

"_But it's true!" he pleaded softly. "And there was a kid with you. . ." he trailed off, giving up that he could convince her._

_Another memory shot into her head. A sweet little boy stood over her. The man stopped as soon as he saw the boy. The child had thrown himself over Eileen's bloody body. He had shouted at the stranger, telling him that he wouldn't let him hurt her. And he shouted something else about a mommy. . ._

_She brought her eyes back to Henry who was now staring at the door with worry. As if he were expecting something to jump in the room and get him. Her gaze traveled over his body until it rested on the axe that he held in his right hand. The rust on it match of the rust in her room. He knew. He knew of the boy and the man who had hurt her. And for some reason, he was here. With her._

_All the anger that she had felt towards him vanished. Respect flowed in its place. Staring at his humble appearance, gratitude filled her heart. He had obviously been here to find her. And by the looks of it, he had gone to great lengths to get her back. The whiskers on his face matched the dark brown of his hair, and his body slouched with exhaustion. His eyelids wilted, she noted, that he seemed about ready to fall asleep standing up._

"_I'm sorry," she uttered. Henry turned his gaze back at her. Surprise overtaking his rugged face. "I remember now," her words were so soft, she wondered if he had heard her alt all. "I was getting ready to go over to a friends party. That boy protected me from the man in the coat." She frowned, although it hurt to do so._

_Still ashamed of how she had felt about him before, she hid her face from him. He was watching her again, it didn't remind her of the man who had hurt her. Glancing back at him, she suspected him to be upset, but for some reason, she knew he wasn't angry. Quite the contrary, he looked relieved._

"_I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Her throat tightened, and a she felt a faint stinging in her eye. Her lips trembled and her chin quivered. "I guess there's something wrong with me." She was unaware that she was hunching her shoulders in. A sudden feeling of dread overtook her and she felt deathly frightened. "I just feel so scared."_

_She almost lost it again. Clenching her jaw to try and keep the tears from flowing down her face, she lifted up her head and checked the room around her. _

"_This place, what is it anyway?" Henry followed her movements. It looked like a hospital, although, hospitals were never dead like this. She was sure Freddy would sneak into her room and murder her like he did in the movies._

"_Uh," he began, "I don't know either." He stared at her once more. "But I do know, if you get killed here, you die in the real world too."_

_Real world? So then this was a nightmare. And the two of them were stuck right in the middle of it. "Anyway," he continued, "the only way out of here is through that hole."_

"_The same hole that was in your room?" _

_He nodded. She pondered her options for a minute. She didn't know what else she could do. Enter a mysterious hole and perhaps die, or stay here and wait to be killed. Well, she preferred the fist idea. Go through the hole, and see what come out. Looking at his axe one last time, Eileen forced herself to smile._

"_Okay. Okay." She reached out for him. As soon as she felt his hot skin on hers, everything was safe. He took her hand softly, ignoring the bloodstains that made her fingers stick together."Take me with you." _

_When she was finally able to stand, his palm found its way to her hip. She swayed a bit, but his arm caught her waist before she tumbled over. She thanked him with a gentle smile that he did not return. Instead, he led her carefully out of the room and the two of them steadily paced down the hospital corridor._

_She didn't have time to enjoy the safe feeling that he gave her, for something stopped them. Henry raised his axe and surveyed the room closely. Nothing could be seen, however, it was there. Something dashed out at them and Henry snapped his body in that direction. But before he could deliver a blow, he fell to his knees in pain. Clutching his hands over his eyes, he moaned in horror. The demon moved closer to him, so close that Eileen was sure they had gone to hell._

"_Henry!" she shrieked. "Henry get up!"_

_His face arose from his fists. And what she saw made her scream in silent horror. Blood trickled its way down his face from his eyes. As though he were crying, he let out a low wail. More dark crimson fell from his mouth. The axe landed on the floor with a thud, and Eileen backed away in horror. His black tongue lurched out of his mouth, and his red eyes rolled back in his skull._

_Head jerking from side to side rapidly, the joints in his arms became detached as his body was lifted off the ground. Eileen's heel broke and she tumbled backwards onto the floor._

"_No," she muttered. The thing that was once Henry Townshend crept closer to her._

_No._

_Eileen. . ._

_No. _

_Eileen. . ._

_Everything was red._

_I I I_

"Eileen!" someone was shouting her name as her body wrenched in surprise.

A soft hum calmed her and a green glow hurt her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was moving. The smooth seat vibrated her back as she found herself staring out of her window at darkness. Raindrops that were on the glass shadowed and scattered across her skin.

"Eileen. Wake up!" It was Henry. His eyes were darting from the road and back to her as he drove their car through the misty woods. He looked concerned and a little frightened, however, his face slackened when she saw that she was no longer sleeping. She straightened her body and stretched her muscles that were stiff with sleep

The image of Henry from her dream was still floating behind her eyes. She could see his putrid face turning black. It made her sick and she tried not to stare too long at him, for fear that me might still resemble that terrible ghost that she could see in her nightmares. But when he spoke, his voice was soft and tender.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. Placing a hand over her eyes, he pinched the bridge of her nose to relieve the pressure in her brain. It didn't work. "Yeah I'm fine."

She glanced back at Henry who's mouth was turned down in a woeful grimace. His expression made her forget the troubles of her dream.

Letting his eyes stay on her for a few more moments, he didn't say anything as he applied the breaks and began to pull off the road. Eileen opened her mouth to question him, but no sound came out. Shifting into gear, he shut off the engine. The car went dark, and the calming green gleam vanished. Silence imbued around them and she could hear her own heart beat with every raindrop that tapped the roof of their car. She peered at Henry who stayed wordless for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes fixed on the heater just above Eileen's leg. His steady breathing made her strangely nervous.

"Henry?" her voice was soothing. At least that's how she wanted to make it sound. "Henry, what's wrong?" He still didn't answer her. He just continued to stare at the instruments in the car. "Henry?" she asked again. Her fingers traveled over the seat and grazed the tips of his. He made no motion.

"I'm worried. . ." he continued to move his lips, but no sound came out. He then grunted to clear his throat and tried again. "I'm worried about you," his voice was stronger.

"Why?" This time, he didn't try to answer her at all. Eileen sensed what it was about though. Carefully, she unbuckled her seatbelt and slid closer to him. She put her small arm around his shoulder and rubbed his back. "They're just dreams. Dreams can't hurt anyone."

Even though it was a Friday night, even though they were driving through Silent Hill woods to have a relaxing weekend away together, Henry couldn't stop worrying. She was beginning to fear that this town was having a negative effect on him.

"Dreams are a lot more powerful than you think, Eileen." He did not look at her.

It was hard to tell in the dark, but she was sure that she saw his nostrils twitch and his eyes glaze over. Sliding her hand from his back, she advanced her nails into his hair. She loved his hair. So soft, so smooth. It calmed her to touch him. Running his locks between her fingers, she brought her mouth close to his ear.

She didn't say anything. She just continued to hover over him, breathing. The truth was, she didn't know what _to_ say. Could she comfort him? Could she tell him everything would be fine if she, herself, couldn't answer that question? There was nothing she could utter that would help him feel more at ease. Or, perhaps, she wouldn't have to say anything. . .

Seductively, she tilted her head and placed her lips on his temple. She could smell his hair as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. Dropping slowly, she kissed the patch of skin next to his ear. With her fingers, she snaked them over his leg while trailing her mouth down to his neck. She felt Henry inhale as she crept her hand over and undid his seatbelt. It retracted to his side of the door, but since Eileen's fingers were now lurking their way over his chest, Henry didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" he muttered. His flesh between her lips told him, but he wanted to hear her voice.

She coaxed her mouth closer to his.

"This," she whispered.

Kissing the corner of his mouth, he turned his head slightly towards her. His lips parted ever so slightly. She placed her hand between his neck and jaw and gazed at him. His chest heaving under her arm, he deeply searched her face with his eyes..

The rain was coming down harder now. Splattering rougher on the roof. Tipping her head, she let her gentle lips nipped softy at his. Slowly twisting their lips, Henry opened his mouth to accept hers. He was shaking, the air around them had grown cold. She could feel his hands coil around her hips. A warm explosion erupted in her chest and spread throughout her body as he deepened the kiss. His finger danced up her back as hers lingered down his stomach, lightly grasping at his belt that hung around his waste.

"You don't want to save it for the hotel?" he asked between kisses.

"No."

She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth trace her jaw, and then her throat. Seizing his hair, she tilted her head aside to give him more access. His eyelids fluttered lightly against her skin and she shivered. He was trembling as well, but something was different.

"You don't need to be nervous," she smiled at him. "This isn't our first time." Henry regarded her with innocent eyes. Before he embarked to kiss her once more he mumbled something.

"It always feels like the first time."

That sentence stayed in her brain as she was rushed away into bliss.

They hadn't acted like this for a while. Sometimes, Henry was so tired that he stumbled through the door, barley able to make it to the couch before he passed out. She always suspected that he carried a tremendously dark burden. However, she never asked what it was. Never, for in fear that she might unlock something she didn't want to know.

It hadn't always been that way. She remembered how they used to make love every night after they were married. Recalling the day she moved into his apartment, fresh off their honeymoon, he had taken her right there. In their new apartment with no furniture. The cardboard boxes witnessing their unspeakable passion. It had been so heavy, that the neighbors often complained of lack of sleep.

But like every marriage, it died down. They still loved each other. Even more so than when they couldn't keep stop being together. And they still needed each other. Nonetheless, with conflicting schedules, and both of them trying hard to adjust to married life, it was often hard for both of them to find one moments peace together. The fights had been the worst. Eileen never knew that someone she loved so deeply could hurt her so much. True, Henry never, ever shouted at her. Even so, every once in a while, fights would occur about his lack of opening up. A few of those terrible arguments had resulted in her spending the night on the couch

Of course, that was only sometimes. He was a wonderful man. And when she would lie next to him at night, his arms would embrace her in such a way that made her adore him so much that she felt truly blessed. She had no idea why he loved her so much. She didn't think she wanted to know. But she had always sensed that he had strongly cared for her.

Not at first. When he was nothing more than her next-door-neighbor, they would often exchange smiles or say hello every now and then. That was all. Nothing big. She had thought he was hansom, but wrote him off as another arrogant bastard who wasn't worth her time. It wasn't until that day in the hospital that she realized how shy he was. And two weeks later, she realized how incredibly sweet he was.

But what made her fall in love with him. . .was how sincere he was.

He never told her something if he didn't mean it. It was so refreshing, Eileen had fallen before she even had enough time to realize that she had tripped. She knew he was the one. Just a single smile from him could make her day. When she could make him smile, it was honest, and she knew she had earned it.

And when he kissed her like this. Like he was now, she would dissolve and would be swept away in a rush of emotions that streamed through her body. One thing she loved most of all, was the fact that she could make Henry lose all control. He would become drugged with excitement, so much that he sometime couldn't remember things he had whispered to her while wrapped in each other's arms during the night.

Henry was getting close to that state now. His lips grazed her shoulder, kissing her through her black T-shirt. Shifting himself so he could pull her tightly next to him, he brushed his hand over her bare back. Her heart pumped blood throughout her body as her breathing quickened. The taste of his skin. The hot sensation of his lips over hers Eileen's eyes drifted open so she could see him.

Something darted past Henry's window in the dark.

It was difficult to focus with him caressing her body, at any rate, Eileen was sure she saw a little boy outside in the woods through the sheets of rain. She lifted her mouth away from his and stared out the window in shock.

"Oh my. . ." she couldn't finish. What the hell was a little boy doing out here so late? Her skin went numb, she could not feel Henry warm hands. _Where had she seen that kid before?_ She squinted to see if he was still there. He was gone.

"What?" Henry gasped. Her eyes found his face.

His face was flushed and his chest heaved against hers in fervor. Lips red and swollen, his bangs fell into his eyes and stuck to his skin because of the heat they had created. She saw his throat expand as he gulped, blinked, and turned his head to see what she was looking at.

"I saw someone." Eileen was then aware that she was in Henry's lap, sliding off, she peered through the window.

"Huh?" The glass was slightly fogged up. Putting his hand out, he swiped away at the glass and strained to see what she was talking about.

"He shouldn't be out here all alone," she whispered. "He could get hurt." It was then that she felt Henry's strong hand grip her arm.

"Eileen, there's no one outside." She sat back in her seat and gaped at her husband.

"Henry!" she scolded. "I saw a little boy! He was all by himself. What if he was injured? What if he got lost from his parents while camping!" He held up his hands and shushed her.

"You can't camp in these woods. It's not allowed. It was probably your eyes playing ticks on you," he stated calmly. She hushed at his words and pondered what he had said for a minute.

It made sense. After all, she was under a lot of stress lately. Could she be seeing things? But what if he was wrong? What if there was a little boy? Lost? Alone? Eileen shook her head and grabbed her coat. Pulling the hood up over her head, she ignored Henry's shouts and protests as she slipped out the door.

Crossing the dirt road, Eileen tried to not pay attention to the cold chill she felt. Her clothes were clinging to her skin before she had even entered the woods. Barely, she could hear Henry shouting at her through his window before she disappeared into the darkness.

Fumbling with her coat, she found the flashlight that she kept in her pocket at all times. Bringing the beam up, she stared through the black trees. The rain coming down so fast that the ray reflected, lighting the sheets that drenched her.

_This is stupid, _She thought. _You're going to get yourself killed._

But she had to know.

Dirt mixed with water slushed under her feet. The faint sound of leaves being crunched made her stop in her tracks. She squinted again, laboring to see any mysterious movements. Her body was shaking now. There was something in the air. So close that she could taste it. Something disturbing. Something evil.

She couldn't see her car anymore. However, she had come to far to retreat. Stepping forward, her cold, sweaty hand clutched the freezing steel of her flashlight. The faint mist of her breath surrounded her as she continued. The rain was so loud. The ground was soft and she almost lost her balance once or twice.

There was no sign of the mystical child. Steam rose around her, making her feel extremely isolated. Every bone in her body ached from the cold. She wanted to turn back, she wanted to leave. But she didn't. There had to be something. And for some reason, this area looked so familiar to her.

Searching everything that was around her, Eileen scanned her surrounding with her light. Almost turning back, she stopped when she noticed a old steel gate up ahead. Carefully walking towards it, she observed a rock sitting just beside the gate. There was writing on it.

The letters were in a language that she could hardly read. Red lines faded in the rock. Twisting and turning, not making any sense. Bending down to examine it more solidly, she stared at it, concentrating on her college lectures. Before she was aware, she remembered the old writing and translations drifting through her mind. Focusing back on the rock, she read it.

_I hate him. . ._

It was all she could read. The rest was so decayed that it would take a professional archeologist to figure out what the hell the it said. Standing up, she looked at the gate.

_I hate him. . ._

It was so small. Hardly meant anything. So why did those little words bother her so much?

A abrupt feeling of terror seized her. Her lugs were beginning to burn from the dampness. Even so, something was calling her through that gate. Like a finger beckoning her deeper into the woods, she couldn't turn away. The curse that was raging from these woods was suffocating. She had to get out. She needed to get out.

A gust of wind swept beside her. Calling her name. A strong grumbling rose from the earth. Like demon lurking forward, there was something behind her. Her legs were frozen to the ground, Eileen wondered what was worse. Running through the gates of hell? Or letting the devil get to her first?

It was getting closer. She shut her eyes. Wishing it would go away. No it was getting nearer.

And then it touched her.

Unaware that she had been holding her breath, she exhaled. Turning around, she faced the unseen being who stood above her.

A long coat flowed over his slim body. A hood dangling over his face. Was it the Grim Reaper coming to take her away? Rain fell from his cloak and onto the ground. She was sure that if she looked into his eyes, she would turn to stone. He rose over her. Blackness masking his face. Stepping slowly towards her, Eileen felt that death was near.

She wanted to let go of her bladder, but was too scared too move a muscle. Too afraid to breathe. Her body quaked as the thing came closer. Reaching out Its hand, It grabbed her forearm and she jerked, blackness starting to take over her vision. Tilting Its head up, she was sure to see the eyes of a demon.

"Eileen!" her husband shouted at her. He was shaking as he held her arm in his grasp. Every fiber of her being relaxed as she stared not into the eyes of Satan, but of Henry. "Eileen! Thank heavens! Come back to the car!" he shouted above the wind.

Still recovering from her terrible fright, she inhaled. Clean air filled her head and she realized why she almost had blacked out. She noticed that the long horrid coat was nothing more than a rain poncho. And he didn't seem to tower over her anymore. Her eye still locked on Henry. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"You didn't think I'd let you wonder off into the woods alone, did you?" Her face was so frozen, she couldn't manage a simple smile at him.

"Y- you s-s-scared m-me!" she stuttered. Henry frowned. Something took over his face. A grim memory perhaps? He eyed her up and down.

"Look at you, you're soaked." He threw a comforting arm around her, and she found that it was much easier to move her feet. "Lets get back to the car."

_I hate him. . ._

"Wait!" Eileen yelled, turning around quickly. "Look at this."

She pointed at the stone with the faded letters on it. Henry followed her gaze until it rested on the rock.

He stared at it for a long time. Not moving at all. She felt cold again.

"Henry?" she questioned. "Do you know what it says?" Still, he didn't answer her. "It says 'I hate him.'" his head snapped up and he quickly took her hand and led her away from the stone before she could ask him anything else.

He had only made it a few steps before she wrenched her hand away from his.

"Stop!" he did. Letting his other hand fall from her hip, she yanked him near her. "What the hell was that all about?" She pulled off his hood so that the cold rain struck his head. And when she did, she saw something in Henry's eyes that she had never seen before.

He looked horrified.

She softened her voice and stared at him. His hair was now slicked wet and stuck to his head.

"Why are you so scared?" was all she was able to utter. There was no mock in her voice. No sarcasm. Just concern. The way he gaze at her now made her soul turn to ice. He took a deep breath and gently intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Lets just get out of here and get you out of those wet clothes."

"Okay," she nodded up and down. Telling him that she'd do anything he wanted. After what she saw reflect in those green pools, anything. "Okay."

Still clutching her hand, he led her through the rain.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_**A/N: So, I hoped you liked that one. A little bit more interaction. I'm not sure I'll have that much in later chapters. But please review, they mean the world to me. And here's to prove it.**_

_**Bronti: Wow! My first reviewer. Thank you so much for liking this story. I was waiting and waiting for someone to write a fic about these two, and it never happened. So I thought it was up to me to do it. Hopefully, I will have inspired anyone to write their own. But I was so touched by what you wrote, and I think I'll continue. . .for you Thanks again.**_

_**Rodarian: Thanks for the tips and well has the review. It's nice to see someone who knows what they're talking about review my story. I am very thankful that you care enough to leave me such a nice review. You also seemed to be very intelligent. Thanks again!**_

_**Crimson Alessa: Hey, you didn't think I'd forget about you did you? You reviewed for both of my stories. I contemplate burning The Beckoning on a daily bases. But just the fact that you were nice enough to review made my bloody day. Thank you a hundred times over.**_

_**Al: Maybe she will remember everything. Thanks for the review!**_

_**IngridSarah: Oh my gosh, thank your for such the nice things you said! I'm not really sure what in canon means, but I've seen it before. I'm guessing it means coupling? But just the fact that you quoted me made the blood rush to my face. Thank you a million. . .no. . .billion times over.**_

_**ShinobiAyame: hehe, I laughed when I saw your review. Yes, there will be more of Eileen getting what she wants. As well as Henry too. Thanks again for your sweet review. And don't forget to chant! And thanks for telling me I'm doing great with this story. You rock!**_

_**KarryAnne: You scan still write a story about Eileen and Henry being married! Just tell your readers that great minds think alike. I'm sure there will be a lot more. But thank you for your nice review.**_

_**Kronos106: Hey, I think there are a lot of people who thought these two would hook up. Thank you for saying such nice things about this story. It made my freaking day. You rule all!**_


	3. Ghosts

**Dark Nights, Black Days**

**By diddly day**

**A/N: I'm back. I'm writing a new chapter. I know that there is a _huge _shortage of these Eileen/Henry fics. So I'll keep on writing mine. I guess I should note that this is a romance story first. A horror story second. There may be some interaction between Henry and Eileen in this chapter. But it's all there to set up the atmosphere. And yes, there is kissing. But remember, I don't write sex scenes of any kind. This story is purely about the deeper love. So just chill out before I get angry reviews from readers who wanted to see them act kinky. Enjoy!**

**Chapter three:**

_Knock. . .Knock. . .Knock._

_Mom!_

_Knock. . .Knock. . .Knock._

_Mom! Mom! Open up!_

_Knock. . .Knock. . .Knock._

_Mom! Let me in!_

Eileen jerked her head towards the door of their Motel room. Who in the hell would be bothering them at this hour? Who knew they were here? She hadn't exactly advertised that they had gone away for the weekend. Sitting up in bed, she squinted through the dark at the small door across the room. The alarmclock next to their bed tinting the blackness with a faint red glow. Mutely, she listened for any repetitive pounding. The only sound that greeted her were fast hisses of raindrops that struck the pavement outside and Henry's soft breathing.

Whomever it was, they had left. Or had she imagined it? Had she been on the brink of floating into another morbid dreamlike state? Letting her head fall gently back onto her soft, warm pillow, Eileen resumed her place next to Henry.

She felt him shift next to her. Running a hand over her hot, sweaty face, Eileen blushed as she remembered the passion the two had shared just an hour earlier. Henry had never acted like that before. Usually, he would shyly kiss her and nuzzle her soft neck with his nose, letting her know what he wanted. Once and a while he would whisper that he loved her and glance at their bedroom. That always worked. Eileen was powerless to resist when he wooed her so subtly.

_But not tonight._

Not able to suppress that small grin that traveled over her face, she turned her head on her pillow and gazed at Henry. Remembering the way he had touched her and kissed her. It was though he was desperate not to lose her.

The drive from the woods had been less than pleasant. She had expected that he was angry at her for her previous venture into the forest. The way his green eyes had glazed with terror in the dark was enough to make her feel ashamed for so abruptly leaving him. Only the small hum of the car was heard in the still blackness as they drove through the night. Both of them drenched in rain, and in fear. His face unreadable. Just pulling into the lonely motel of Silent Hill did Eileen know this was not going to be the relaxing vacation she had hoped for.

But as soon as the small door to their room had opened, did her husband fully surprise her. No time to utter a sound as she felt the rough stubble of his face graze over her soft cheeks. His smooth lips capturing hers with such craze, that Eileen dropped her bag and let out a startled gasp. The feel of his hands pressing her body firmly against his. Her heart fluttering wildly as his mouth tailed feverishly over her lips, neck, and shoulders. The wildness reflecting in those stormy sea eyes.

Before she could ask Henry what had come over him, he shut the door with his foot and finished what she had started in the car. No, he never acted like that.

He had been so spontaneous. So fiery. So intense.

And now she stared at the ceiling, savoring his hot breath surge over her throat. He was now drifting off. She could hear him inhale slowly. His eyelids fluttering slightly as he fell deeper and deeper into that other world that was only possessed by him.

At least one of them would be able to sleep tonight. No. Her nightmares would make sure of that. Eileen didn't want Henry to know how bad they were getting. She didn't want to tell him that he was beginning to pop up in her warped mind. And she didn't want him to sleep now. If he did, she'd be alone. All alone. . .

"Henry?"

Immediately, Eileen bit her lip with regret. The words had just erupted from her without warning. She had no wish to wake him for her own selfish reasons.

"Yeah?" he slurred beside her. Instantly she felt ashamed for trying to keep him up. Ashamed that her own silly nightmares would come first before him.

"Never mind," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

At once, she felt his warm body slide closer to hers. The torridness of his skin brushing her figure. His hand was on her within seconds, roaming about her navel.

"No," Henry mumbled lazily against her collarbone. "What is it?"

She closed her eyes, turmoil snarled within her. Should she tell him the reason she woke him? Or lie and keep it to herself. As soon as she had asked the question, she knew the answer. Whereas foolish as it might seem to be frightened over an absurd dream, she knew she wouldn't. . .she couldn't lie to him.

"I'm scared," she whispered embarrassed.

Already, she was predicting his response. Of course he would groan. Tell her she was being senseless. And to go listen to some music if she was so afraid of sleep. Perhaps he would get up from the bed, irritated, and march off to the bathroom for some peace and quiet.

He didn't.

"What for?" His fingers were still massaging her belly, and his voice was a tad bit more alert. Eileen mentally scolded herself for thinking that Henry would treat her so disrespectfully. He had never, in the past, reacted as she had foretold.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she admitted shamefully. His hand moved from her stomach and traveled around her hip to her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

"I know." He moved his heave head off her shoulder and gazed down at her.

"You do?"

Unexpectedly, a small knot found it's way into her throat. She usually never discussed her nightmares with him so openly. Knowing that it would arouse this exact feeling that she tried so desperately to avoid. The stress, the weakness, confirming that she couldn't handle a simple dream. It was all too much. And at times, Eileen really began to believe that she was going insane.

Trying to speak, only to declare nothing. The lump was blocking all sound that would escape from her mouth. She tried again. . .and failed. Her lips twittered without her consent. Closing her lids, she fought the familiar stinging that tingled so intensely at the corner of her eyes. She was going to lose it. For the first time since she could remember, Eileen was going to cry.

This was all Henry's fault. Damn him for being so understanding. Damn him to Hell for loving her so much!

Turning her head aside so he wouldn't see her break down, she bit her bottom lip, praying he'd look away. Instead, she felt his lips journey over her throat. Inhaling quickly with surprise, she struggled not to weep right there. Everything was falling around her. Her guard was unwrapping, and she had no idea how she would recover from this horrid vulnerability.

Her mind didn't have to think for long. Henry began to linger hot, yet gentle kisses over her jaw, cheeks, and finally her ear.

"Relax." The scorching wind from his mouth swept over her already burning skin. "Eileen," he rubbed her back with his large hands and placed his sizzling lips over hers. Only to pull away. "Relax."

Sheer heat burst within her, so thick she could feel it radiating off her face. All the while Henry, who's heart she felt beat faster, grazed her earlobe with his mouth. The stress of before seeping out of her like a draining sponge. She moaned when he ventured down to her neck once again. Passing her hand over his shoulders, she curled her fingers in his hair.

Closing her eyes, Eileen let herself indulge in his affection. His charming kisses, sometimes sloppy, sometimes firm, seared her flesh. Not able to resist his lips tasting hers, twisting and turning. Savoring his rich scent. Opening her mouth. The feel of his smooth tongue. Just listening to his steady breathing was enough to drive her mad. A flash of lightning lit the room briefly. Followed by a soft clap of thunder.

Everything about him. His flavor, his touch, could put her in a stupor in which no other man had ever been able to induce. Running his tongue over her top lip, she pouted. Telling him she wanted his mouth completely over hers. She wanted to be rushed away. To a state where she didn't worry about nightmares. He obliged, kissing her devilishly and profoundly.

Then it changed.

His lips were no longer tender and worshiping. They no longer held the love and sweetness that was her husband. His kisses were fast. Demanding. Somehow, his mouth had become rougher. Chapped lips cutting hers. His hands gripped her wrists, turning her fingers to snow.

A familiar sensation was now taking over her body. Like an animal, it rose inside of her telling her to get away, to get out. The cool electricity spinning down her, trembling, quaking. Filling her chest with grisly dread. It was fear. Real fear. Fear that she had not felt. Not since she had been. . .

Eileen wrenched her mouth from him.

"Stop!" she whimpered to Henry. Her intuition ringing alarms throughout her being. "Please stop!"

He lifted his head away from hers. She opened her eyes and saw, not her husband, but a stranger. His long, greasy hair hung in his eyes. The blood that stained his face dribbled thinly over her neck. Those grey, dim eyes piercing the fear that was screaming in the back of her mind. That slight smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth turned her to ice.

But what frightened her the most, was the long overcoat that dangled over his frame.

_It was him._

Unable to speak, she stared at that haggard face. The face she had spent so many nights dreaming about. All the screams, the pain, the panic, rising from her. And now the devil was staring her in the face. Ready to finish. Ready to kill. Sill, she had to know.

"W-who a-a-re y-you?" Her shaking hands were numb in his grip.

He peered back. The most calm expression lingering on that terrible face. Still smiling oddly, he bent his harsh features closer to her. His putrid breath filling her head.

"My names Walter," he said calmly. "Walter Sullivan."

That was it. A terrible sound echoed in the room. The cold now froze and she wished that awful blaze would stop. She never wished to hear that sharp sound again. It wasn't until that her throat burned, and her lungs ran out of air,that Eileen realize that it was her own terrorized scream.

_**I I I**_

Henry stared down at his wife. Her shrieking startled him. All the man inside of him awake. Springing away from her, he fell off the bed, snapping his head wildly in every direction. The room was empty. He squinted, trying to make out any movement, any object that might seem suspicious.

Eileen's shrills were so blaring, the walls were sure to fall around them. She had been so collected before as she let him kiss her to sleep. Her muscles had eased under his fingers. Still, there had been no sign that she had fallen asleep. His attempts to relax her were failing. He could feel her kissing him back. Responding to him.

However, she did stop. He could hear her mutter something softly under her breath. Henry had just assumed she was whispering to him. Telling him she loved him. There had been so much tenderness. Trying his best he could to make her swoon, he adoringly kissed her collarbone. Nestling his nose over her skin.

That's when she started screaming.

His first reaction was that she had seen someone in the room. But standing in the middle of it now, he knew that wasn't the case. Wrapping a sheet around his waist, he tugged the door open. The coolness of the rain greeting him with a blast of wind almost pushing the door back on its hinges. Harsh whistling of the air welcomed his sweaty, scared body. A wet, fresh smell penetrated his nostrils. Gazing through the shower that drenched the parking lot, there was no trace of another human. And through all his, Eileen was still screeching, and now, beginning to cry.

The door to the room next to their hurdled open. A short, bald man stuck his head out and glared in the direction of the loud noise. His eyes fell on Henry. They were alarmed and tired. Twisting his mouth down, he winced at the cutting pitch of her shouts.

"Is everything okay?" the stranger asked. Henry looked around again. Scanning his surroundings the best he could for an intruder. It was hard to believe that all this was happening in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know," he muttered honestly and shortly shut the door to attend to his frightened wife.

Kneeling slowly on the bed so not to jolt her, he warmly slid his large hands around her small frame. Her fists struck him at once. The harsh knuckles of her hand ramming into his chest. Henry winced at the power of her.

"Shhhh!" he hushed. "Eileen!" He remembered doing this once. Saying these same things not so long ago.

As soon as he let his voice fill the room, Eileen softened her blows. Her screams dying to a woeful sob. Henry bent down and held her gently to him. He could feel her wet cheeks on his shoulder as her hot tears slid down his chest and stomach. Holding her back, he rocked her. She replied by cloaking her arms around him. Her shuddering shape wracked with fear.

"Eileen," he soughed in her ear. "Eileen what happened?" Had she fallen asleep? Had she seen another repressed memory?

She didn't answer. The only sound he could hear was of her weeping. He could feel her tugging him closer to her. All he knew was that she was plunging her face deeper into his skin. Her fingers snaked into his hair. Gasping and howling, he tried to comfort her. But he was still confused. Confused as to what she had so terribly witnessed.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Henry hated pleading. Even so, this was not a time to worry about pride.

"Henry!" she sobbed. She moved her palms over his shoulders and back. "Henry I saw him!" Her voice was muffled. The sensation of her lips moving over his chest as she spoke, the touch of her teeth stirring behind her mouth. There was something amazingly sensual about it. He scolded himself. Now was not the time.

"Saw who?" Why was he asking so many questions? From the moment they had set out here, the vast majority of words from his mouth were questions. Why should inquire so much when he knew all the answers?

It took her a moment to reply. But she did.

"Walter," she choked. Henry wasn't aware that he had stopped rocking her. "Walter Sullivan."

Now it was his turn not to speak. That, however, didn't matter. Eileen was now crying against him. Telling him everything he already knew.

"He was the man who attacked me. Remember? That's how we first really met. He was why I was in the hospital. He was the one who hurt me. The one who made me like this." She shook and cried. "The man with the coat."

Something broke inside of him, and he grabbed her.

"There's no Walter," he stated firmly. "Eileen, you were just dreaming. You were falling asleep as we kissed, and you just dreamt it. That's all. There's no man named Walter Sullivan."

He forced her to look into his eyes. If she did that, she'd see his confidence.

But he wasn't confident. That, she did see.

"Why is this happening to me?" her harsh trembling was now down to a dull shiver. Tears no longer fell from her eyes, but clung to them, making her look weary. "Is this what happens when someone suffers posttraumatic-stress?" Henry rested his chin on her head and rubbed her arms.

"I'm not sure." He could smell her hair. Like rain. If only Walter hadn't made her one of his victims. She could sleep peacefully and not worry about those hidden recollections. "I wish that had never happened to you," he said aloud. Eileen sniffed.

"If it hadn't, I wouldn't have married you." She slipped her fingers into his. "You wouldn't have visited me in the hospital. We wouldn't have started dating and fallen in love." Trying her best, she peered her shy, watering eyes into his. "I suppose that makes it worth while."

She quivered and clung to him.

"Sometimes," she whispered, "I really feel like I'm losing my mind."

"You're not."

And he kissed her. She kissed him back. Her tear-stained face rubbing softly over his. He wanted her again. But he knew, as always, that she need her rest. She needed to get away from this insanity. If only for a short while.

"You need sleep," he sighed disappointed when the kiss was over. For the first time that night, something in her face changed. Henry had no idea what it was. . .but he liked it.

"Exhaust me tonight." Her eyes grew wide in the dark. "Wear me out." She brushed her mouth over his cheek. "Help me sleep. If you want to."

He regarded her. A fierce hunger over taking his senses. Tipping her head back, he caught her lips with his. More than willing to accepted her challenge.

_**I I I**_

"Henry, put that camera away."

Eileen turned her head aside, making sure her sunglasses were secure on her face. She hated it when he brought out that stupid thing.

"Eileen, this is my job! This is what I do for a living." She knew he was pointing it at her. "After all, I do have an eye for beauty."

She grinned. For the most part, Henry was a very introverted man. But sometimes, when the mood was right. The atmosphere light, he would become loose and free. And she liked seeing him like that. Because he only acted like that with her.

Looking over the cool lake, Eileen leaned over the edge to stare at the blue water. For some reason, just viewing it made her feel a little less hot. She removed her glasses to get a better vista of the lake. This park was so nice. The perfect place for meditation. A great place to just get away and think. It was odd that such a heavy storm could it the small resort town the night before, and fade entirely the next morning. Making Silent Hill look like paradise.

_Click._

"Henry!" She spun around, resting her back on the rim. There he stood. His large camera resting in his hands. The object veiling his face as he peered through the small lense.

"Come on," he grinned. Letting the camera hang from the strap around his neck, he eyed her intently. "I have a bunch of pictures of Silent Hill in our apartment. You might as well be in one of them." He then waved his hand over to the water. "Besides, it's a lovely lake."

Eileen opened her mouth to respond.

"It is a lovely lake," said a soft, low voice from beside her. Henry and Eileen both turned their eyes to a small old man sitting peacefully on one of the park's benches. "I'm sure that was a great shot, especially with your wife in it."

He reminded her of someone she might see in the south. His well dressed appearance sparked a memory of the time she had visited Savanna when she was still in College. The strangers face was gentle, yet tan. Magnifying the lines that drooped over his worn features. Then, he smiled at them, and Eileen couldn't help herself from smiling back. Grabbing his cane, he struggled to get up and hobbled over to the couple.

"How did you know she was my wife?" Henry questioned, moving his body closer to Eileen. The old man laughed and pointed at her finger.

"The sun can catch on many a thing. But it can't resist the wedding ring," he recited. Extending his wrinkled hand, he grinned broadly. "Good to see a nice young couple enjoying the lake. So much of it's beauty has been wasted on old folks like me."

Henry shook his hand politely. "We usually don't come here."

"We_ never_ come here," Eileen corrected, taking her turn to grasp the strangers hand. He laughed and nodded his head over the rim of the water.

"Such a wonderful thing, with such a tragic history," he muttered. "Name's Jake Shepherd."

"Nice to meet you." Eileen netted her eyebrows together. "What do you mean? What kind of history did this lake have?"

By this time, Jake's grin had vanished. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and frowned. "Many people have died out here. Entire families. Even boats have–"

"Disappeared," Henry finished. Jake nodded.

"You know the stories." He then turned his gaze to Eileen.

"Stories?" She looked from Henry to Jake. The two seemed to have some unspoken understanding. Jake balanced himself with his cane while Henry slipped his hand around her.

"Strange things have happened. They say it's dangerous to sail here when the fog sets in." Eileen leaned her head in to listen more. "A long time ago, I think the papers said it was 1918, a boat name the _Little Baroness_ failed to return to port. No one ever saw it again."

The air around them became darker. Thick clouds wafted slowly over the bright sky, making the sun hidden from the rest of the town. A cool breeze swept behind Eileen's hair, causing a small shiver to run down her spine.

"Couldn't it have just sunk?" she asked. "I'm sure accidents have to happen every once in a while."

Jake closed his eyes and inclined his head as though he were considering her theory. Henry, however, had gripped her waist a tad bit firmer. She could tell he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Well, yeah. I suppose. But the strange thing is, in 1939 something terrible happened. I was only a young boy of eight, but I do remember it."

"What?" Jake shook his head.

"Best you not know." He took off his sunhat and rubbed his bald head. "The thing is, sometimes this town scares me. I swear, I have so many stories I could tell. The time the orphanage burnt down. People said it was an accident. But they couldn't fool me. And a few years ago, we had these awful murders. Two little children were killed playing in the street. Poor things."

The look on her face must have been very telling, for Jake reached out and patted her softly on the hand.

"But no point frightening you ma'am. For the most part, this town is very nice. And people come from all over just to experience it's calm reputation. But like every old place, it has its dark underbelly." He picked up his cane, ready to leave the two. "It's been nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Henry shook his hand once more. But all Eileen could manage was a slight smile. All the years she had come here with her father, she had never known of Silent Hill's terrifying past. For the first time since they had set foot here, she had a small understanding of just why Henry seemed so unattached to this place.

As they watched the curious man hamper away, she no longer felt hot. Snuggling closer to Henry, she threw another glance at the lake. It no longer seemed as ravishing as it had earlier. The vibrant blue now looked dull and grey. She could imagine all those dead, lost bodies. Watching all the boats that pass overhead. Seeing everything in the deep, black water.

"You know what that guy was talking about?" she asked her husband. He looked down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I've heard a few stories," he muttered. "Mostly rumors. Nothing really to worry about." She felt him push her back as they paced down the rustic walkway of the small park.

"Where did you hear all these stories?" His camera was swinging around his neck, slightly swatting her as they walked. Henry shrugged.

"Last time I came here, I guess." they passed a little boy running with a hotdog in his hand, and a balloon in the other. Eileen smiled, she wanted to be a mother. "But it doesn't matter. They're just that. Stories. They probably help attract the tourists."

"The Ghosts of Silent Hill," Eileen whispered.

"I don't believe in ghosts," he sounded confident, but his eyes held differently. He caught her staring at him carefully and looked away.

"Listen," his voice held a hint of despair. "I don't want you getting caught up in all this stuff. These people like to mess with your head. It helps them sell their souvenirs. Your fear assists their profit."

"Since when do you care about my head?" she smiled at him as they stopped walking.

"I always care about your head, Eileen." His fingers found her elbows. He stroked her sleeves and took a step closer to her. "We came here to relax and get away from it all. This weekend is supposed to be about us. Don't forget about me."

She grabbed his waist and gazed up at him. "After last night, how could I forget you?"

He laughed.

"I'm glad you said that."

_**I I I**_

"Are you okay Henry?" Eileen shouted into the men's restroom. Another shriek from the roller coaster behind her made her jump. Now; as she watched the ride twist and turn, making fast loops, she felt rotten for having convinced him to ride with her.

"Yeah," he echoed weakly back. "I hate those rides." The sound of him rinsing his mouth and spitting into the sink greeted her. Eileen winced.

"I'm sorry," and she meant it. "I didn't think you'd get sick."

He rounded the corner. His face looking pale, and his forehead slicked with sweat. Smiling faintly at her, he popped another mint between his lips.

"It's fine." She smiled back at patted his belly.

"I never knew you had such a weak stomach." The orange tint of the fading sun behind him softened her heart a tad bit. At last, since they got to this town, she felt extremely unwound.

"I didn't use to. I guess I'm getting old." Checking his watch, he looked down at her. "Well, since I lost most of my lunch, let's go get some dinner."

Letting her hand fall from him, she grabbed his and to look at his watch. It was getting a little late. And though she loved this town, she wasn't so sure she wanted to be caught here after dark. She'd much rather be in her safe motel room enjoying Henry's "company." As she veered her body towards the amusement park, she was attacked by a scary, broad, pink monster.

"Ah!" It knocked its claws into her side. She dropped her purse in surprise.

"Sorry lady," grunted the curt voice inside the Robbie the Rabbit suit. He lumbered away, his usually pointy ears flopping wildy as he paced around the corner.

"That is one bad bunny," Henry stated as he watched the animal disappear. Eileen grunted.

"Yeah, and to think I used to have his doll sit on my bed." She bent down to snag her purse off the ground.

Reaching out, she grabbed her purple handbag that she carried to diligently with her at all times. Not bothering to notice at first the garbage that stuck to it as she brought it up and slung it around her arm. That was until the sharp edges of the paper poked her delicate skin. Wrapping her hands around the large piece of trash, she flexed her fingers, ready to crumple it and throw it away.

Then she saw a few squiggles marked with crayon. Unfolding the paper a little neater than it had been before, she smoothed away the edges and stared at the paper.

It was a child's drawing.

The picture, showed a stick figure. His neck too long for his body. A messy grin on his round face and two dots for eyes. An untidy blue line was held above the supposed child's head. Like an arrow pointing at one end to the boy, the other had misspelled letter that formed the word "Me." A happy sun was colored poorly at the corner of the paper.

Next to the child, was a much taller figure. The long wiggles that fell from the head indicated that it was a woman. She, aside from the height and hair, look exactly like the little boy. However; her eyebrows were turned in, and instead of a smile, her mouth was formed what looked like jagged mountains. Her expression was fierce. The drawing of the boy's hand reached out toward the woman. But the woman was not doing the same. A shorter line above her head was written It read simply "Mommy."

Not a very happy Mommy, that was for sure. Eileen frowned as her eyes traveled over the paper. She had once heard that children's art often expresses what the child is feeling. It won't lie, or exaggerate. All the answers you need can be told in an innocent picture. If this Mommy wasn't happy in the drawing, she probably wasn't happy in real life either.

_That poor little boy._

For some reason, Eileen wanted to cry again.

"What's that?" Henry asked as he looked over her shoulder at the torn little piece of paper.

_His parents just threw him away._

"It's nothing," she muttered. But she knew Henry watched as she folded the paper as though it were a precious document and place it in her purse. "Lets get something to eat."

"Okay," his voice was soft and he held her hand tenderly as they walked out of the park.

_I've got to help him. . ._

**To be Continued. . . .**

**A/N: Well, I hoped you guys liked that. I know it may have been a little boring. But hey! It's not like you are paying anything to read it! It's free! I really didn't know where I was going with this story. I had to brainstorm like crazy. Yeah, I know I'm milking the amnesia aspect of it. But it would be so vanilla if I didn't.**

**Thanks again to all you sweet people who reviewed. Those mean the world to me.**

**Crimson Alessa: Woo Woo! Thank you so much for the nice review! I'm glad you seemed to like it. I also enjoyed your other stories. They are very well written. I don't care what you say, you are an inspiration. No joke. I love hearing from you and all that you say. Thank you so much!**

**Bronti: You are so sweet! Whenever I hear that I sent shivers up someone's spine. That is like, just the coolest thing ever! I wish there were more stories out here. And not just so I could get out of writing this. But as I have said before. I love writing this story. It's like taking on a life of it's own and now I'm in a huge E/H mood. I just can't get enough of these two. Thank you for the awesome review!**

**IngridSarah: Thank, I had no idea what canon meant. I'm not very educated on this whole Fanfiction thing. The lingo is so confusing. I'm glad you seem to like the out of order sequences. Not so much in this chapter, but hey, I have to experiment a little bit right? Thanks again for the nice review!**

**Rodarian: One of the people who inspired me to keep writing this. I realized that I got way lost in the fog. I really enjoyed all you had to say and thank you for your encouragement. I debated on whether or not to mail you this draft, but then I thought, you probably didn't care about this couple anymore. I didn't want to bother you. But if you are reading this now, I'd love it if you gave me a little feedback. Your opinion really matters to me. The interaction between the two was kind of hard in this chapter. I didn't want it to seem too mushy, but I also had to set up for the "Walter" scene. I don't know. But thank you for staying with me and dropping me a line every once in a while. You ROCK! **

**Mr.Cuete: I'm betting you've probably finished the game by now. I hope it was as every bit of amazing as I thought it was. Thank you for the rockin' review. You are awesome!**

**jenna: Well, you never know, she may make it all the way to the house later. I really liked the Wish House level. In fact, it was my favorite level! Thank again!**

**KarryAnne: Ah! I know, I love romance. I'm a romance addict. And Henry seems like such a great guy. He's the type of person you can really see loving someone that much. Thank you so much for saying such sweet things. I love ya!**

**Kronos106: Thanks! As I said before, I'm milking the memories. But I can't help it! I'm like a kid in a candy store. It's just so much fun to write. Thank you for your awesomeness!**

**Larka Vanimedle: Thank you! I'm just glad you found the story! You are cool! I'm happy to have a reviewer like you!**

**Lucifer's Garden: I swear, when I read what you wrote, I smiled for the entire day! I even told my father what you had said. It was really touching. But I peeked into your profile, and it looks like you already have enough talent. You don't need me scumming it down. It's sweet you seem to enjoy it as much as I did writing it. You are such a sweetheart!**

**Hi: I know! Henry going through hell. I mean, I'd probably crap my pants if I were in his shoes. But thank you for the review. I always love hearing from anyone. And yours was just the coolest! Thank you!**

**StilesGirl: I'm very happy that you didn't find anything wrong with the story. I am always beating myself up incase I spelt something wrong. It's like it taints my mood. I'm even happier that you got the effect I was going for. The part where the boy darts past Henry's window. You seem like you are very intelligent. And I know many people who would love to see Henry and Eileen getting it on (me included) but I just don't write that kind of stuff. I even checked this chapter to make sure what I was writing didn't seem pornographic. Because when you are writing it in the moment, you just see it as it's happening. And I was making sure it was appropriate. Thank you for the awesome review! You are so nice to me!**

**Hayla A. Canter: I'm happy you think my fic is good. There just aren't many fics about these two. It's a really shame. I couldn't imagine the two with anyone else. Thank again!**

**XcrimsonX: Wow Thank you! I will keep writing. I'm just glad you took the time to read it! Thank you again!**

**Innocent passerby: Last but not least. Thank you! I think Eileen may remember a few things eventually. It must be really hard for Henry to keep all that stuff in. But I'm so stoked that you liked it! Thank you so much!**

**Please Review! They make my bloody day!**


	4. They only come out at night

_**Dark Nights, Black Days**_

_**by diddly day**_

_**Note to the reader: It's been a while. But I'm back. This chapter is probably the scariest so far. I don't know if you guys will think it scary. What is frightening to me might be laughable to you. But you'll have to read all of it to get what's going on. I hope you guys like it. It took me forever to write. I really talk about the town of Silent Hill, as well as many of its landmarks and locations. So, just bare with me.**_

**_Edit: _****_Also, I know other authors are having this problem, in which when they post their stories, some sentances come out "Likethis." It's very annoying, I don't know why it does that, but I'm trying to fix it._**

****

Remember, italics are memories and dreams.

**_Thank you._**

_**Chapter Four:**_

"_You do know why you're here, don't you?"_

_Eileen didn't move. In her opinion, it was an exceedingly stupid question. However, it was her first session, and she knew that she would have to relive those messy memories that she tried so hard not to think about. It was her way of recovering. And to do that, Eileen would have to start somewhere. . .Even if it meant answering a completely obvious inquiry._

_Finally, she nodded slightly._

"_I'm here to. . .deal," she responded softly. Monroe laughed._

"_Yes, in a manner of speaking. I guess you could say that."_

_He was sitting across from her in, what looked like, a very brittle office chair, countering her extremely comfortable Barcalounger. She sank so deeply into the chair that her feet dangled at least two inches above the floor. Behind her, the clock on the wall sat neatly over her head. Making it remarkably convenient for Monroe to check the time without veering his head to gaze at the wall behind him, or to glance noticeably at his watch._

_How considerate._

"_What you're here for," he began, "is to let you gain perspective on what has happened to you. These sessions are to treat any stress that has occurred because of you accident. They are to assist you in handling your fears. To help you. . . .deal, as you so adequately put."_

"_So in other words, they are to help rebuild a broken woman," Eileen muttered, staring at her hands that were placed in he lap._

"_You are not broken," Monroe stated simply._

_Eileen closed her eyes. She had needed to hear that. Before, and even now, she had believed that therapy was only for crazies and rape victims. The fact that she was now sitting in a small office, confiding to a stranger about her deepest, darkest problems seemed incredibly weak and shameful. Also, she did not like the idea of some foreign man picking at her brain. Instead, however, he had managed to say the right thing less than three minutes into her session._

_Even so, despite his comforting words, Eileen felt as though she had shattered in to millions of tiny fragments, and that she would never be able to piece them together now. They were so small, and too many parcels were lost. _

"_Now," Monroe started, sitting straighter in his stiff chair, "I want you to tell me what happened to you. In your own words."_

_Eileen stared at him. He knew perfectly well what she had been through. She wished that his chair was causing him great pain at that moment. Nevertheless, she answered truthfully._

"_I was attacked," she murmured bluntly. Monroe did not look surprised. He merely nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I almost died."_

"_How?"_

"_I was getting ready to go to a party. And someone. . .someone broke into my apartment and – " She trailed off, shivering._

"_It's okay," he interjected upon seeing her tremble. "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."_

_She didn't say a word. Monroe continued._

"_I just need to know how you feel about it. If you are ready to talk about it. Obviously," he smiled, "you're not."_

"_So what's the point of me being here if I'm not ready to talk about it?" Monroe looked at her softly._

"_You have to start somewhere," he replied, shrugging. "Let me ask you a different question. How long as it been since your attack?"_

_There was a pause as she sat thinking. Just how long had it been? Sometimes it seemed as though she had just left the hospital. While other times she couldn't believe how little time had passed since she had moved out and had gotten a new apartment._

"_About six weeks," she said finally._

"_And how have you been dealing with it so far?"_

"_Not bad, I guess," she returned honestly. "Better than some people, anyway."_

_Eileen stopped. Was that true? Had she been dealing with her incident better than average? To be direct, she had never met anyone who had experienced something similar to her accident. She snorted at her last thought. The event that had led her here was anything but an "accident." In any case, she was the only one she knew of who had been beaten and left for dead in her apartment building. So how the hell would she know how she was dealing with it compared to others?_

_She cringed. This was so confusing._

_Monroe seemed to know what she was thinking._

"_Tell me, how exactly have you been handling it?" he questioned. "Have you been sleeping well?"_

_There was silence, and then Eileen shook her head._

"_I see," he declared. "Have you talked to many people about it? Written about it in a journal or anything?"_

_More silence. Eileen, again, shook her head no. As a matter of fact, she hadn't talked to anyone about it. Well, almost anyone. Of course, she had told her mother and father. And every single one of her friends knew. But whenever they brought it up, Eileen refused to talk. She pretended that she had just remembered something urgent and took off, or briskly change the subject. Eileen hoped, like many people often do, that if she just ignored it long enough, it would go away._

_All she wanted was to move on. She had tried so hard just to get on day by day without cracking. But everyone who cared about her was making it impossible to do so. They kept bringing her back to that terrible night. To her most terrorizing moment. It felt as though her family and friends were digging knifes into her wounds, making them burst. When all she wanted to do was heal._

_And sometimes, she blocked herself from them out of bitterness. Although, she didn't like that feeling either. Once in a while, if she did think about that night, she would get an intense sensation that there was more to her attack than even she knew._

_So, no. She had never really discussed her incident with anyone. Well, with the exception of him. . . ._

"_You haven't been talking about it to anyone. And you're having difficulty sleeping. Anything else?" Monroe asked gently, without criticism._

_Fighting herself to not admit it, Eileen closed her eyes again. Trying to stop it from bursting from her lips. But like everything else, she failed._

"_I can't go back," she whispered. Monroe looked slightly intrigued._

"_Where?"_

"_There. I can't go back there. I couldn't even move out myself. My family had to do it. I don't ever want to see South Ashfield again. I can't set foot there. Not even to see Henry," she finished, leveling her voice. _

"_Who's Henry?" Eileen thought she saw his eyes flicker at the clock behind her. _

"_He – he's a friend." _

_She tried to stop herself from blushing. The thing was, Henry was the only person that she actually felt normal around. Everyone treated her like she was fragile. That if handled wrong, she'd break. But not him. He seemed almost able to read her thoughts and know exactly what she wanted._

_Also, there was something deeper. Something wonderful. She felt a real bond with Henry. There was no telling why, but she did. Perhaps that was why she had told him more about her attack than anyone._

"_A friend," he repeated. "And, your old neighbor?"_

_Gazing at him in shock, she opened her mouth._

"_How did you know that?"_

"_You said you can't go back to South Ashfield. Not even to see him. So he lives there, correct?"_

_Impressed, she gave a half nod, half shrug._

"_He's moving out too," Eileen said. "Where, I'm not sure. But he won't be living there much longer."_

_Eileen had only been able to communicate with Henry because it seemed as though he wanted to spend as much time out of his apartment building as he could. Among her parents, Henry had also been there to help her move out. Once, he had told her that he would be spending the night at a motel on the other side of town, and if she needed anything, to call him there._

_Embarrassingly, Eileen had a bad habit of calling him up and night. The nightmares were just too frightening_,_ and she didn't dare tell anyone besides Henry about them. Had it been anyone else, she would have hopped into her car, and driven to see them herself. But since she could no longer stand South Ashfield Heights, she would call Henry, hoping for some words of comfort._

"_Do you talk to him about it?" he inquired. _

"_Yes," she grunted, recognizing that she had slightly fibbed earlier. Eileen expected to see Monroe staring angrily at her because of her dishonesty. However, he was smiling._

"_That's good." He put his pen and paper down and folded his arms across his stomach. "Well, times up."_

_Eileen quickly got to her feet and shook his hand, muttering a small thank you. As she left his office, she trudged down the hallway thinking that her session hadn't gone as bad as she thought it would. Even so, it hadn't been fun. And she would have to do it again next week. Next week she would have to face her fears all over again._

_Exiting through the main door, she thought that perhaps she did need therapy. Perhaps she was crazy._

_**I I I**_

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as the two left the dining strip. "You look. . .lost."

"I'm just thinking," she answered.

Therapy had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Somehow, being in this town reminded her of how she had felt when she had been stuck in those sessions. She remembered having to tell Monroe her most terrible memories over and over again, along with all of the disturbing details. It had been awful. But nonetheless, helpful. Getting it out of her system and talking about it out loud to someone really did heal her. Even if it only healed her a little bit

She hadn't known why, but not too long after those sessions, did her nightmares stop. Anyway, those nightmares weren't like the ones she had now. She only dreamt of her attack then. But presently, they had started up again, and worse, had become more twisted, disturbing, and. . .frightening.

Frightening like she was at the moment, walking with Henry.

Not that she was afraid of Henry. Just. . . it was now dark. However, the amusement park was still going strong. Eileen was a little irritated at how long it was taking them to get out to the parking lot. Henry was having to weave through lines of crowded people. Eileen was only able to keep up with him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Will you. . .slow. . .down?" she gasped as Henry barely dodged a group of high school girls, who were gossiping loudly.

She felt sick. Although, she had no idea why. The sensation had only hit her as soon as the sun had set. She clung to Henry's shirt with her sweaty hand. Her fingers loosely gripping his fabric, she struggled to keep her weak hold on him.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"I don't feel well," she admitted timidly.

That was an understatement. The hotness of the day was making her body shake, and she felt extremely feverish. All she wanted to do know was find their car and relax inside it while Henry drove them back to their motel room at Jack's Inn. They were rebuilding the Lake View Hotel, which she knew Henry would've loved to stay in. But Jack's was fine. She didn't care about a nice hotel room. Not now anyway..

Henry stopped abruptly. Turning to face her, his eyebrows were netted in concern.

"You okay?" Eileen grabbed his arm to keep herself steady. "Was it dinner?"

"Possibly."

They were near the entrance of the park. Their Chevy Corsica lost in the vast sea of cars.Eileen inwardly groaned. It would take them forever to find their car. She didn't think she possibly had the strength. Leaning against the brick wall by the park, she gave a deep sigh. Henry stared back at her. An odd expression on his face.

"Do you remembered where we parked?" he asked.

"No."

"Hey," he said softly. "Why don't you stay here? I'll go find the car and bring it around.**"**

She smiled gratefully at him. A wave of nausea and gratitude washed over her.

"You sure?" He nodded.

"Just stay here. And put your keys between your fingers."

"Henry," she scolded, rolling her eyes. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. "But stay in the streetlight."

Turning around, he strolled away into the darkness. Eileen rested her head against the brick wall. After having it absorb the heat form the sun all day, it felt warm. Large crowds of people passed her as they walked in and out of the park. Her T-shirt snagged the small fibers on the wall. Little children ran to and fro, giggling madly,lifting stuffed animals greater and taller than themselves.

She smiled to herself. A memory of her and her father leaving this same park flickered quickly inside her mind. It was of her carrying a heavy, pink doll. She had cherished that doll. It had reminded her of those innocent times with her family. Long before life got so complicated and stressful that she never had time to appreciate the small joysin life.

Even though her body felt like collapsing with sheer exhaustion, a gentle flutter of peace leeched its way into her body. Closing her eyes, she let the cool night breeze relax her heated skin.

"BOO!"

Jumping terribly, Eileen sprang away from her wall that supported her so steadily. A white face with sharp teeth and beady blue eyes smiled insanely back at her. The Clown threw back his head and cackled viciously. It sounded awful. Eileen fought down the shudders that erupted suddenly throughout her body. Covering her eyes with a shaky hand in embarrassment, she heard him hiss at a few kids running through the gate. They screamed with delight and jetted into the dark lot.

"Are you afraid of clowns?" he leered in a high, steely voice. Eileen lowered her hand, but avoided his eyes.

"No," she exhaled firmly. However, her voice quivered lightly.

It was true. She wasn't afraid of clowns. But this one was freaking her out. Her eyes scanned for Henry and their car. But it was so dark, it would probably take him ages to find it.

"Why not?"

He was much too close to her now. His white, waxy skin gleamed under the moonlight, while the carnival music raged hysterically behind her. Her heart began to hammer furiously inside her chest. The scent of cotton candy and caramel-corn on his breath was completely overpowering.

_Where the hell was Henry?_

When she had failed to answer him, he dropped his voice and eyed her studiously.

"Oh," he whispered lustily. "You'll be scared soon. . . ."

And with that, he howled and leapt at a few more teenagers leaving Lake Side Amusement Park. The boys simply bolted in surprise, while the girls shrilled in fear. The Clown dashed back into the park, leaving the crowd of teenagers laughing nervously, and Eileen trembling dully.

The roller coaster gave another wild shriek, and she ran a petite hand over her slim face. That stupid kid who worked here had just ruined her night.If she ended up having worse nightmares tonight because of some dumb_-_ass clown, she was going to march down here tomorrow, and have a nice long talk with whoever in the hell owned this place.

Then again, he was probably just doing his job. How would he have known how terribly he had alarmed her? The other costumers here seem to love being spooked by the scary, monster clown. What would make her any different in his eyes? To him, she was just another tourist looking for a good fright in this mysterious town.

Feeling a tad bit more forgiving, Eileen calmed her breathing and folded her arms across her chest. Her purse dangling from the crook of her elbow. A few more families drifted in and out of the front gates. Friends met up with friends, while couples walked hand in hand toward their cars'. All in all, it was a beautiful. peaceful, sweet night. That is, aside from the creepy-looking demon clowns.

Turning her head, she stared down the dark sidewalk. At first she didn't think anything of it. There were so many people walking by that she had just assumed it was another family trotting home from a fun day in Silent Hill. But then she noticed that there wasn't a mother to the family. Or a father. Just a child. A little boy. . . .

_I know that boy._

Eileen shook her head. Blinking a few times, she squinted through the crowd again. Her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her. He was there, in his blue-striped shirt, walking further and further down the sidewalk towards the road away from the amusement park. She watched him advance into the night. Looking around for Henry, she checked her watch. He had been gone for only five minutes. It would likely it would be another five, ten, even fifteen minutes before he came around to pick her up.

Swaying slightly on the spot, trying to command her legs to move, she glanced back at the child. He was almost now completely out of her sight. Perhaps he was living proof that she wasn't going crazy. Maybe, she could help him find his mother, and ask him if he had been camping in Silent Hill woods the night before.

That would convince Henry that she hadn't been chasing shadows.

Ignoring the terrible lurch her stomach gave, Eileen forced herself through the mass of people and followed the boy. It was funny, he didn't walk like a normal child. He walked fast, straight, and proper. Not at all letting the awkwardness of his height get the better of him. And he seemed to know where he was going. He must've spent a lot of time on his own. Possibly, he was one of those independent kids who enjoyed doing things for themselves.But usually, those were the kinds of kids who weren't very close to their families. Having to learn to depend on only themselves at a very early age.

She tailed him across the street. Eileen had expected the road to be busy with traffic as so many people were strutting in and out of the carnival. However, only few cars actually left the lot, and they were all headed towards South Park Silent Hill. Probably a bunch of friends heading over to Annie's Bar for a drink. No one this late at night drove west of the park, through Paleville. It was an unspoken understanding, and not one person ever questioned why travelers refused to journey through there past ten o'clock.

But Eileen knew why. Henry wasn't the only one to know a few stories about Silent Hill.

South Vale and Paleville were now both deserted old neighborhoods. At first, South Vale had been nothing more than a ghost town, per say. But it's reputation had stretched, and Paleville was soon gone too. Not that many people had lived there before, anyway.

And strange rumors had surfaced years ago that it was a place where people would meet and practice. . .Well, Eileen never found out what, exactly. In any case, she had heard that high school boys would sometimes dare each other to spend a night out there in order for them to join their elite clique. Even so, one teenager had tried it, and had returned around three in the morning screaming about sacrifices, murder, and all sorts of nonsense. After that, the requirement changed from spending an entire night in Paleville, to a quarter past midnight for the local jock's initiation.

And so it went for years.

One night, however, a young freshman never came back at the necessary time. His friends waited five more minutes. He didn't come back. They waited another five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Forty minutes. After an hour, the kids ran to get help. The police searched everywhere. His mother and father pleaded with the cops to keep looking for him. And the entire town seemed to come together just to find the poor kid.

Three weeks later, his body was found dumped in the bushes near Silent Hill woods.

Since then, no arrogant youth ever attempted the dare. And local drivers began to avoid passing through there altogether after nightfall. But of course, that incident only attracted more tourists.

_What was is with this town and scaring people, anyway?_

So Eileen was surprised that the kid appeared to be heading toward the lonely, "haunted" neighborhood. At first, she had thought his destination were the charred ruins of The Lake View Hotel. But she didn't know why he would want to go there, since the building had gone up in flames years before. Construction hadn't quite started yet, but it was clearly off limits to anyone.

But he didn't stop there. Instead, he turned and kept moving west. The longer they walked, the darker it became. She could still hear the music from the carnival. Lights from the ferris wheel illuminated the dark sky when she chanced a look behind her shoulder.

Still, he walked on. Eileen didn't want to frighten him by shouting at him. But if he was scared by her following him, he didn't show it. Maybe he hadn't noticed her at all, but the longer they moved, the colder she became, and the dimmer the air around them turned. She could barely make out his sandy hair through the darkness.

Finally, she forgot trying not to frighten him, and opened her mouth.

"Hey! Kid! Are you lost?"

It was so black around them, she could barely make out his silhouette. He didn't appear to hear her. Except for the fact that he walked faster at her words.

"Wait, do you need any — "

He broke into a run.

_Shit. I scared him._

She jogged after him. He sprinted up the dirt-side hill to evade her. A jolt of worry flew through her. He could get hurt.

"Hey, wait! I'm only trying to help — "

Eileen tripped on the hill. Getting quickly to off her knees, she didn't bother to dust off her jeans. Instead, she hobbled up the hill and gazed over the other side.

It was hard to see anything through the mist. Eileen wasn't sure where it had come from, but she squinted through the fog for any sign of the little boy. There were none. Rubbing her scratched elbow, her eyes flew over her surroundings. She shivered. It had grown cold very suddenly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bush rustle.

She was about to go to the bush when she heard footsteps behind her.

Whirling around, she gave out a light yelp to see, what appeared to be a large, pink, stuffed animal. His pointy ears stiff above his head. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she hushed to the Robbie the Rabbit worker who had followed her from the park. She ungracefully slid down the dirt hill.

The man in the Robbie the Rabbit suit paused as she met him on the road.

"Sir, there's a little boy on the other side of that hill. He just ran off without anyone!" she said breathlessly.

The man didn't say anything. Upon looking closer at him through the dark, she saw that his costume was slightly different from the ones she had seen at the park. For one thing, he didn't have a hole coming out of his neck in which to see and breathe. He really did look like an oversized stuffed animal.

Also, something dark was smeared across the Rabbit's cheek. She couldn't tell what it was, it was so bleak. Perhaps he had fallen in the dust when following her.

"He's up there all alone!" she declared, frantically waving her arm in the other direction.

The stranger just stared at her.

"He's in _Paleville,_" she stressed, hoping for him to realize how dangerous this all was. Everyone in Silent Hill believed Paleville to be bewitched.

Still, he did nothing.

Now Eileen was annoyed.

"Look," she grunted angrily, "just. . .go back and get someone, will you? If you're not going to help?"

It was impossible to tell through the mist and blackness of the night, but she was sure the face on the Robbie the Rabbit suit was smiling at her. More broadly than usual. Eileen's anger turned into uneasiness.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll go back and find help myself."

She veered her body to stalk past him. Only when she tried, he sidestepped, blocking her way. Her anger flared up again.

"Cute," she spat. "Really funny. Do they pay you guys to be annoying?"

He answered her with silence. She tried to move around him again, but, like before, he moved into her path. They did this several times, before Eileen faked a left, and slid to his right, walking past him. She made it about half a step before his furry hand grabbed her arm.

"Will you stop?" She wrenched her arm violently out of his grasp.

She was much closer to him than she had been before. And she could see his mask much better now. His bunny eyes were big and bright. All of the other costumes held that identical expression. Only this one was different. Something wasn't the same. It was bothering the hell out of her.

For a split second, she wondered how he _could_ see and breathe. There appeared to be no holes, or any openings at all in his outfit in which to do so. She felt like she really was in the presence of Robbie himself. Strangely, that didn't help calm her.

And he was still smiling at her. The fake mouth, with the fake bunny teeth, and fake lips were beaming harder at her than she had thought before. Like the material had moved itself into a wider smirk. It unsettled her in a very alarming way. She could've sworn his mouth to the costume had changed. Because he wasn't smiling at her anymore. . . .

He was grinning.

Without knowing it, Eileen slowly backed away from him, her hiking boots scuffing the pavement.

"Okay. Uh, could – could y-you uh, could you please let me by?" she stuttered timidly.

For the first time, he answered her with something other than silence.

His head moving from side to side slowly, he shook his head no.

Eileen strived to think.

"Listen," Eileen hushed, "I have to get back. I don't have time to play games. There's a little boy who's – "

She was cut off by his index finger. Which he had lifted to his lips as if to say: _Shhhhhh._

Her lungs fluttered with air. Eileen's throat became very dry, and another cool bolt of electricity sprinkled down her spine. She couldn't even scream when he took a small step toward her.

The blotch that was smeared on his face was much more visible. It was smudged, making his pretend fur clump together over his mask. Now looking at it, she knew it wasn't dust. Whatever it was, it was wet. . . Fresh. . . .Red.

"_You'll be scared soon. . . ."_

He took another step to her through the still, hazy, damp mist. Eileen couldn't move her legs. She couldn't think. Couldn't yell. Couldn't breathe.

_Closer. . ._

She was shaking.

_Closer. . ._

His grin was now larger

_Closer. . ._

Those hands were reaching out for her.

_Closer. . ._

Eileen's fright broke, and panic filled her instead. She didn't know what made her do it. But a small voice inside her told her to, and she minded. Bringing her foot back, she jammed it has hard as she could into the mascot's stomach. Kicking him like she was breaking down a door, he flew back as soon as her boot made contact with his soft belly. He didn't even yell in pain as he crashed to the ground.

Eileen ran.

Her twisted ankle sent stabbing pain up to her shins and she bolted back down the street toward the carnival. She ignored the ache, and ran faster than she knew she ever could. Whatever It was, It was getting up and now heading after her. She could hear Its oversized shoes beating against the ground.

She could just barely see the lights of the park through the fog. If she could just make it. . .

It was gaining on her. The fabric of his overalls whooshed louder and louder. But no harsh gasps came from behind her. Did things like that breathe? Eileen gripped her purse, it was heavy, and if all else failed, she would throw it over her shoulder. If nothing else, to slow him, or whatever the hell it was, down.

The lights were now brighter. Only slightly blurry now by the gloom.

_Just a little further. Just a little further._

She rounded onto the sidewalk, almost tripping over it. Her foot burned with agony. Stumbling madly, Eileen pushed every ounce of strength into her heals. She was getting there. She was so close.

_Almost there. . ._

Grabbing onto the wall of Lake Side Amusement Park, she could hear the footsteps behind her fade. Eileen, however, only pushed on firmer. The stitch in her chest was now overwhelming. If she was going to die this way, she prayed no one would ever know.

Darting around the corner by the front gate, she was greeted with a enormous burst of chatter. The crowds were just as big as ever. And everyone didn't seem to notice the raw sight of Eileen, running for her life. She swung her head behind her, looking for her pursuer.

Only night stared back.

Backing away slowly, she bumped into something warm.

"Ahhh!" she screeched.

"Whoa!"

It was Henry.

He stood there, the car running in front of the gate. People were having to walk around it just to get into the parking lot. No one bothered to look at it for too long. It was a piece of junk. Who would want it?

"Henry!" She threw her arms around him.

"Eileen! Where did you go? What happened to you?" she heard him say in her ear. He sounded worried.

She couldn't answer. Her lungs were screaming for air. The atmosphere around them was much warmer, and she felt hot. Looking around over his shoulder, she noticed how clear everything looked. The mist had lifted mysteriously

"Oh, Henry," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Hey," he hushed gently, "what's wrong? I just got back. I didn't see you, so I went to look for you. What happened?"

She was just about to answer him when she saw It. Its pink, floppy ears bouncing heavily towards her. This time, she couldn't stop. She screamed.

"Hey! Hey!" the thing said calmly. Henry had spun around to see what she was yelling at.

"Go away!" she stammered. It didn't.

Then she noticed the dark hole in Robbie's mask, along with a pair of two brown eyes peering back at her. It wasn't the same person who had chased her. Quickly, Robbie pulled off his head.

A young man emerged from underneath it. His matted brown hair was slicked with sweat. And he had terrible acne. Setting his bunny mask on the ground, she saw that this kid was no older than seventeen.

"Hey, lady, are you okay? Sorry I scared you." Eileen didn't say anything, she was just trying to get her voice back. "I saw you limping around that corner, and wanted to know if you were all right."

Henry's hand moved to her back.

"Honey," he said softly, "tell me what's wrong."

"You," she panted, pointing at the teenager, "you have some. . . crazy guy in one of your costumes. . . chasing people!"

The kid looked shocked.

"A – _what?"_

"I saw a little boy," she began. "I went to follow him because I thought he might be lost. He took me all the way down the street and I lost him over the hill. When I turned around, there was a man in a Robbie the Rabbit suit, and he chased me all the way back here."

She said this all very fast.

"You followed a little boy?" Henry asked slowly. Eileen avoided his eyes.

"Some guy harassed you?" the young man asked. She nodded.

"And he chased me."

The kid pressed his lips together in anxiety. Then, he pulled a small hand-radio from his costume's overalls.Flipping it one, he spoke loudly into it.

"Don, this is Jimmy. A woman here claims that a man in a Robbie the Rabbit suit harassed her and chased her a few moments ago."

A second later, a very muffled, static voice replied back.

"Who told you _that_?"

The kid named Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't know, some lady!"

The radio gave another blurry response, and Jimmy said over and put it back into his pocket. Henry rubbed her shoulders softly and whispered something warm into her ear. However, she had no idea what he said. The teenager looked up and smiled nervously.

"I'm really sorry Miss," he started. "We had one of our costumes stolen a few nights ago — though, I don't know who would want to lug that big head around for fun — and every once in a while, teenagers like to come here and hound our customers."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Henry questioned in a firm, but level voice.

"We're going to look into it. We'll probably call the police and have them search the area. But it's kinda out of my hands."

Another blare from the radio interrupted him. Henry now had both of his arms around her. It felt so good. To be held. Eileen closed her eyes dreamily.

"Yeah?" he spoke into it. After understanding, to what Eileen heard, a bunch of fuzzy shouts, Jimmy stared at Eileen.

"Don wants to know where this happened."

Eileen paused.

"Near Paleville."

Jimmy's eyes glazed over. And he stared at Eileen with an expression mixed with disbelief and admiration. After holding the radio in his hands for a few moments, Don screamed again. Jimmy, eyes still on Eileen, raised it to his mouth.

"She says near Paleville," he muttered. Nothing came out of the radio. And not waiting for a reply, Jimmy clicked it off. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"The little boy – " she said.

"We'll look into that as well," Jimmy smiled at her. A real smile. But he looked scared shitless. With that he turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Eileen shouted. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"You need to fire that clown who works here. He was being very rude and. . .creepy to everyone."

Jimmy looked confused. He turned to Henry to see if he knew what she was talking about. When Henry shrugged, Jimmy picked up his mask, and dusted off the head. Finally, he stared at Eileen.

"Ma'am," he uttered, still muddled, "there are no clowns currently employed at Lake Side Amassment Park. . .at the moment."

_**To be continued. . . .**_

_**Note to the reviewer: Okay, Bravo and kudos to anyone who actually read** **this entire chapter. I know it was very long, and it takes a lot of energy to read a story. I hope you guys found it entertaining nonetheless. Plus, there was a lack of Henry in it, but it's an important chapter. For a variety of different reasons.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed. I'm sorry, I won't be able to write back personal thank you's to this chapter, however, I'll try and email every one of you and tell you thanks. But this chapter is almost sixteen pages as it is.**_

_**I love you all, and I really appreciate anything you have to say.**_

_**U: Thanks, maybe she'll die.**_

_**Nblkolt: Hey, thanks, I love H/E too. Your review meant a lot to me.**_

_**Black Demon: Thanks, we need more Henry/Eileen.**_

_**WulFox: I've beaten the game a few times. And I checked out the game script. Thank a bunch.**_

**_DaLilMoomba: You are so sweet. It's not perfect, but I try to have good grammar and spelling. Thanks!_**

_**Bad Guy: Walter and Eileen isn't really my thing. I would never write that kind of fic. It's not my bag baby. Thanks.**_

_**Evil: Who said Walter was back? Maybe Eileen's going crazy. And yes, I don't do sex scenes. To bad, so sad. lol. Thanks for the review.**_

**_Servo_**: **_Hey thanks. You're a great writer. I really should review, and tell you that myself. But it meant a lot to me. Thanks again._**

**_Saddened Soul_**:**_ You're a great writer too. Keep it up. I'm really enjoying your one story. You're cool, thanks!_**

_**Shimmy123: There could be more fics about them (wink wink). Thank again, that made me feel great.**_

**_Skittlefratz_**: **_I'm glad you liked. Nurse Rachel is also in Silent Hill 4. Along with some other people. Thanks again._**

**_innocent passerby_**: **_Thanks again, I'm glad you enjoyed it!_**

_**Rodarian: Silly Rabbit. Very appropriate for this chapter, haha. I always value your opinion. You're right, Eileen is very normal compared to the other women of the series. Perhaps that's why I like her. Thanks for the review!**_

**_Lucifer's Garden_**: **_Ah, I am forgiven. Thank you, thank you. That had made my day._**

**_Crimson Alessa_**: **_You are very nice. I really love your writing. I hope you write even more. And don't ever stop. You really made me smile. Thank you for that._**

**_Jade-Dusk_**: **_You are sweet. I take donations. Hehe, thanks!_**

**_Larka Vanimedle_**: **_Oh, you're awesome! I love reading your reviews. You rock! Thanks again!_**


	5. Spat

_**Dark Nights, Black Days**_

_**by diddly day**_

_**Note to the reader: Well, it's about damn time I updated. I understand that a lot of you are probably back in school now. So, hopefully, this should cheer you all up. I actually had been drilling out this chapter, but then I went on a vacation, and I didn't get a chance to finish it. **_

_**The last chapter had very little Henry and Eileen interaction in it. So there is a lot more in this one. Dialog and such. They have a lot to talk about. **_

_**Is Eileen stressed? Is she going nuts? Is she just plain weird? **_

_**Read and find out!** _

_**WARNING: This chapter is freakin' long.**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

"_You'll be scared soon."_

That clown had to be a friend of crazy Robbie. How else would he have known about her incident before her?

The police had seemed slightly distressed when she had talked with them.

However, when they had first arrived, they hadn't taken her seriously. The cops just assumed that she was only another tourist with an overactive imagination. But once she had finally finished her story, the two men exchanged a look of uneasy dread. Apparently, calls like this weren't new to them, as odd as that sounded. Eileen had a very difficult time envisioning anyone else being tormented by a rabid bunny.

All they did was tell her that they would search the area for the child or any person packing a Robbie costume in their back pocket. But when they said it, it sounded crazy. Even so, the police still appeared to be disturbed by her report, and clearly wanted to help. They had told her it was probably some hooligan strutting around, looking for anyone to scare as a good joke. Eileen had responded if that was the case, it hadn't been very funny.

And that was it.

No driving down to the sation to make a statement. No sketch artist (though all he would have sketched was a six-foot-tall rabbit). Not even an announcement of cation to the customers leaving for home. Just a few questions by the police, a pat on the back, and a large apology from the owner of the park. For her nights troubles, she had received two free season passes for her next visit.

After she had calmed down, everything that had happened to her now seemed extremely silly. It probably_ was _just some stupid kid in a Rabbit suit. He, in all likelihood, did it every night to one of the customers She had just been foolish enough to make a huge fuss about it and call the cops. All in all, Eileen had come to the conclusion that it wasn't a big deal. Everyone else appeared to feel the exact same way. That is, aside from Henry. . .

Throughout her entire interview, he had kept remarkably silent. He also stood a nice way off from her as the police questioned her on the nights events. His arms folded over his chest, eyes cast downward the whole time, Eileen wondered why he stood like a Greek statue. And when he took her hand and led her to the car, his gaze lazily pointed at the ground.She felt suddenly very sad that the night had ended like this.

But now they were in the car, traveling back to the inn, where they could put that memory behind them.

At first, she hadn't been paying attention to Henry. Her eyes scanned the wide road as they drove down Sanford Street for any sign of the young boy. But after a few minutes, she began to noticed how his quiet, calm demeanor was starting to slip away. He had been so cool and composed when she had first dashed into his arms after the terrible fright she had enured. Then, he became quiet and isolated during her talk with the cops.

Now, upon looking at him, he was staring straight ahead at the road. His eyes were hard, making them look unnaturally like small, green gems. She could see him constantly clenching and unclenching his jaw. The muscles bulging, then relaxing under his skin in the dark. And his knuckles were turning snowy white as they clutched the steering wheel.

Eileen shifted in her seat apprehensively. Gulping, she racked her brain trying to think of an answer as to why he looked so intense. It was look that did not suit him.

"Henry?" she asked shyly. "Are you. . .okay?"

It was rather dark, but she could see his mouth twitch faintly. His grip on the steering wheel faltered for a moment. She heard him exhale forcefully as he regained his firm hand on the wheel. Passing under a streetlight outside, the bland orange tint reflected off his skin briefly. He appeared lightly damp. Little beads of sweat clung to his brow, and one drop leeched its way down his temple while the car was once more engulfed by the night.

When he didn't reply, Eileen's anxiety grew hostile.

"Henry? What's wrong?"

His parted his lips thinly, and she saw that his white teeth were clamped firmly through the slit in his mouth. Henry's eyebrows furrowed, meeting together on his forehead. She could see him moving his shoulder blades as though he were forcing his arms to stay still. Eileen watched him scrunch his nose for a moment, grinding harder on his teeth. The thing about him that unsettled her the most, was that he was shaking.

"Henry?" she whispered, now terribly worried.

Eileen, by three years, was very used to his silence. However, this wasn't normal. Not even for him. Henry was a very quiet man, but he always could open up to her. Even if it was only a little bit. And his muteness was upsetting her more and more as they drove on. He was so hard to read, that it made it was difficult for her to know what he wanted, what he was thinking, or how he was feeling. At times, she could let herself feel enormously isolated if she didn't try to get inside his head. Because getting inside Henry's mind, was sometimes one of the most emotionally demanding things she could ever attempt.

She had no idea what was going on in his head at the moment. And she was afraid to even try to understand. His breaths were now heavy, and his mouth was quivering uncontrollably. Whatever was happening in his mind, it was growing. Eileen could virtually see something rising within him. A sudden dread filled her, and she did not want to return to her motel room. When they did, she knew Henry would sit her down, go into the bathroom, and splash some cold water on his face, and return to bed without a word as he always did when he was upset. Making her feel all alone.

"It's okay, Henry. Just tell me what's – "

WHAM!

"Dammit, Eileen!" Henry grunted through his gritted teeth.

Eileen bolted in her seat as she stared at Henry in shock. The steering wheel was still jittering loudly as he had just slammed his fist unexpectedly into it. Her voice caught in her throat. Henry had just struck something. In all the years she had known her husband, she had never seen any violent tendencies in him whatsoever. She had always thought of him as a man who, when angry, would go pant a picture, or listen to some soothing music to calm himself down. But she had just witnessed him, firsthand, pounding on the wheel wildly.

It scared her.

"You can't do that," he whispered furiously. "You can't do that. . .ever. . .again."

His outburst confused her. What? She couldn't do _what_?

"What are you talking about?"

Henry slammed on the breaks. Her entire body lurched forward. The seatbelt was the only thing that kept her head from smacking the dashboard. Jerking the wheel, he pulled onto the side of the road. The tire riding along the curb, and finally stopping outside the empty building of Pete's Bowl-o-Rama. Another burst of fright exploded in the pit of her chest.

Her husband had lost his mind.

"You can't just run off like that!" he snapped. Eileen's insides froze. Henry's voice was taking on a tone she never thought he could possess, and it was raising at every word. "I don't want you chasing after some phantom kid! I don't want you leaving me like that! You're going to get hurt! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

He was screaming. And he was screaming at her. Her chest felt like she could produce ice-sickles, but her heart was ramming hotly against her ribcage. A terrible sensation spread about her body. It was as though Henry were digging his hands in her, and ripping apart her soul. She could feel her eyes slowly filling with tears.

It was the first time he had ever shouted at her. The first time he had ever erupted in nothing but pure, white-hot rage. And Eileen wasn't just startled, shaken, confused, or horrified. She was devastated.

Eileen didn't even think to respond angrily. It didn't occur to her to open her mouth and lash her tongue back at Henry for his over-the-top response. Whenever she even got the slightest hint that Henry was mad at her, she, in turn, would become just has pissed. What right did he have to be mad at her? But now, it was different. Now, it was serious.

"Henry, I. . ." But she couldn't finish. Her voice seemed to die right as the tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

"_What_?" he snarled. "This is the second time in less than two days that you've followed some stupid kid off alone, in a town that we don't know that well. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I– I– I don't know."

"Did Robbie hit you, and knock some sense out of your head?"

That hurt. An awful speculation struck her. He didn't believe her.

"I'm not crazy." Her voice was so strained as she tried to speak with the lump in her throat. After all, he had told her he didn't want her chasing after any phantom kids. But was that true? Was she delusional? "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Of course I don't!" he barked. "But that was so reckless of you! I leave you alone for less than five minutes, and you go off, trailing a strange child.

"And to make matters worse, some lunatic decides to make you his next victim! I don't care what the police say, that guy was going to kill you. And you waltzed right into an area where he could get away with it. No one would have heard you. No one would have seen you. You know damn well that not a single person in their right mind drives through Paleville at night. All he had to do was drag you over that hill and. . . and. . . " He stopped.

Eileen couldn't help it. Two large tears trickled down her cheeks. It marked the seriousness of the matter that she wasn't fighting back. Usually, Eileen quarreled with him if she felt scandalized. But he was so mad at her. She didn't know what to say. Even so, deep down, she knew she had done something stupid. All she wanted to do was make it right again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, eager to apologize and explain herself. "But, Henry, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened. I was just trying to help that boy. I got away, didn't I?"

"And if you didn't?" nipped Henry. She didn't say anything. He did not wait long for her to respond to him. "You don't get it, do you?"

Eileen shrugged her trembling shoulders. "What's not to get? I did get away," she choked, fearing he'd hear her voice break.

"A dozen different outcomes could've happened tonight," Henry lowered his voice dangerously. "All of which depended on whether or not you fell down when that psycho was running after you. Or if you didn't kick him in the right spot before you got away. What would've happened if you hadn't heard him approach you from behind in time?"

She didn't reply. To be honest, she hadn't thought about that. Eileen knew what would've happened if any of those scenario had occurred. The answer was simple: she would have died.

"Henry," she began, desperate to make him understand, "I was only doing it because I thought that boy needed help. He looked lost, and he was without any parents! I was only thinking about him!"

"And what about me?"

"You?"

Henry shook his head in frustration. For a moment, Eileen was afraid he was going to strike the wheel again.

"Did you think about me?" cried Henry. He gripped the door tightly with his hand and looked away irefully.

"Well, I was only going to –"

"Imagine me pulling up the car to look for you," he interrupted. "Imagine me not being able to find you, and I go to look for you."

She did. A vision of Henry driving by the park drifted inside her mind. His dark green eyes darting through the crowds searching for her. Then, she saw him getting out of the car, and walking up and down the sidewalks, craning his neck to find her among the customers. Eileen could see the expression of worry on his face as he stopped pedestrians on the street asking them if they had seen his wife.

"Now picture me venturing out to the street. I walk along until I see something lumpy up ahead." There was something in his voice that she had never heard before. It was tinged. Husky and higher than usual. "I get closer to it. It's still there, and it comes into view. Closer and closer, I'm now a few feet away, and I can see an arm. I break into a run as I stumble over your bloody corpse."

The image in her mind made her shiver as she pictured Henry staring down at her dead body. His eyes wide with terror. The stinging in her eyes intensified.

Suddenly, she felt her face burn in anger. I wasn't like she knew she was about to get attacked by a man in a rabbit costume.

"Henry," Eileen hushed, "I can't see into the future. How was I to know that there would be some crazy nut following me? I also can't stay by your side all of the time. I can't do it. I won't do it."

"I don't expect you to. I don't want you to feel like you need my permission to do anything. But I do expect you to tell me where you are, or where you're going." He sounded so strange. His words seemed as if they were squeezing themselves out of his throat. "And I also figure that you'd be more careful. Because you're right. You can't see into the future. You never know when you're about to die."

Those words had a massive impact on her. Closing her eyes, she strained to keep her hands in her lap, as to not cover her eyes.

"Everything's okay, isn't it? I mean, I'm okay! Nothing bad happened!" stressed Eileen.

"But what if it HAD?"

She couldn't stop herself from jolting in her seat as he yelled at her again. Just why was she getting so upset? Was it because she was embarrassed for not considering Henry? Or was it because she was ashamed of her act of stupidity by going after that kid? She did not want to admit that her overwhelming sadness was caused by that fact that she was fighting with her husband. It did not set well with her that the reason she was having to restrain herself from bursting into tears was because Henry was yelling. That for the first time, throughout their entire marriage, he was genuinely furious with her.

A ghastly thought occurred to her. She had never seen this side of him before. Neither did she know Henry even had this side of him to reveal. He had concealed it from her all these years. Yes, she had always known that he could get angry. But Henry was not the type of man to erupt in rage like this. At least, she thought, until tonight. And that desperate realization was now engulfing her mind. He had hid something from her. All this time, he had hidden those emotions, those feelings. Now they were leaking out, all the while becoming stronger and stronger from the many years of suppression.

_Just what else had he been hiding from her?_

"What if it had, Eileen?" Henry throttled. "You didn't think about what could have happened. What if I had stumbled upon your body? What if you disappeared, and the cops found you floating in the lake weeks later?" His voice was hoarse with fear.

"I– "

"How do you think I would have felt not knowing where you were? Only able to imagine what some psycho was doing to you?" The words that fell from his lips were becoming tighter and tighter. She could hear them shake as they escaped his mouth.

"Henry, it's not like– "

"Can you even fathom how scared I was when I heard what you were telling the police? Did you know about all of the hideous scenarios that were flashing before my eyes as I listened to your story? Do you have any idea what I would do if I lost you? No. You didn't think about _that_, did you?"

The car was abruptly filled with silence. Eileen bit her bottom lip. The guilt she was now experiencing stung her heart, making it burn inside her chest. This was, by far, one of the most emotionally draining nights of her life. How could such a sweet day turn so sour?

Henry appeared to be done with his rant. Eileen gazed at him through the fine layer of tears that clouded her vision. He was back to clutching the wheel solidly. His breathing was shallow and he was tightly closing his eyelids. She could see him clamping his teeth down once more. It was hard to tell in the blackness of the car, but she could barely see his skin turning a gentle red. His entire body shivered lightly, and Eileen suddenly fought back a groan of sheer horror as she now understood his weakened appearance.

He was trying not to cry.

Along with never hearing him shout, Eileen had also never seen him cry. She had often suspected that he always carried a heavy, fierce burden. Even when he was happy, she could tell that the things that weighed on his mind were a constant, tiring pain that never went away. So many times she had wished that she could help carry his load for him, but every time she got close, he shut her out, and proceeded to walk alone with his dark affliction. But now, under the stress of tonight, he was breaking. The burden was now too heavy, and she didn't think Henry could heave it another step.

_Just set it down, Henry. Let me in._

And out of nowhere, it hit her. He wasn't mad at her. The reason behind his outburst hadn't been indignation. Henry wasn't roaring at her because he was furious. Their fight wasn't caused by his irritation, or shock of her near death experience.

The root of his outburst had been fear.

He was scared. Henry had known just how close she had come to dying. And for some reason, it shook him more than it could ever dismay her.

Eileen gulped. "I didn't think. . . I mean, I never knew – "

"What? That I loved you that much?"

Henry didn't even look at her as he said it. The words had justleft him and floated in the car around them. That had not been what she was going to say. She never knew Henry worried so tremendously about her. Eileen had no idea that Henry even thought about what would happen if she died.

The headlights of a passing car blinded them momentarily. Light befell over Henry's face. He didn't look mad anymore. His mouth was turned down, and his eyes drooped lazily. Everything about him had changed. He was back to being her exhausted, soft-spoken, gentle husband. Her loving husband.

Eileen had a sudden impulse to hide her face from him. She couldn't look at him anymore. No, she didn't want him to see _her_ anymore. Turning just in time for a few more stray tears to drip from her lashes, she pushed her fist under her nose.

This was so weak. Crying was for the weak. After her attack, she vowed to try to never shed tears again. And so far, she was failing miserably.

_Why am I so emotional? Am I stressed? Am I going insane? Am I pregnant?_

At the last thought, more tears splashed down her face. She tried so hard to not let a whimper escape her lips. Sitting there, weeping silently, Eileen tried not to think about the difficulties of motherhood. Blasting out any thought in her mind that dealt with her wearing a straightjacket, she fought back another sob. She pushed out every idea, every scenario that _could _have happened tonight because of her recklessness and stupidity. And she tried not to think about Henry's unprotected expression.She just tried not to think. . .at all.

Embarrassment and shame caused her to moan softly. She sure was feeling those two emotions lately. Every time she opened her eyes, she felt hopeless, weak, and pitiful. And that made her ashamed and embarrassed.

Shame. . .Embarrassment. . .Same difference.

Her shoulders were shaking. All these thoughts made her head feel exceptionally small. She could not handle one more. But the most important subject of all, was still hanging around she and Henry's heads.

Covering her eyes with her hands, she prayed that Henry would start the car so she could get back to the inn. Eileen wanted. . .needed sleep. She put her now damp hands in her lap and stared out of the dark window. All Henry had to do was just start the damn car. She jerked slightly when she felt Henry's warm fingers brush her temple and sweep the hair away from her watery eyes.

"Eileen," he whispered. His hand stroked the soft strands of her hair which had grown longer since their first meeting. "I do love you. . .that much."

She couldn't stop herself from hiccuping. It was not like her to become so upset by a stupid marital spat. His fingers moved down her shoulders, playing with the ends of her dark hair.

"I was just so scared," Henry continued, "I kept thinking about what could have happened to you. This has happened before, when – "

Eileen turned her face to look at him. She didn't realize how quietly he had unbuckled his seatbelt, and moved toward her, his chest almost touching her shoulder.

"When," he tried again. Eileen wet her lips.

"When I was assaulted," she finished gently. Henry closed his mouth and nodded. His hand was now under her hair, traveling his fingers over the back of her neck.

And for the first time, Henry revealed something about her accident that she never knew.

"I couldn't save you."

Her lips trembled, and her eyes searched his face. _What?_

"I couldn't get the door open in time." She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. All the while, his head dipping closer and closer. "I was terrified. I could hear you. And I could do nothing."

Now he was massaging her neck and shoulders. He had been there? He had heard her getting attacked?

"I tried." Eileen almost felt his lips brush her face. "But I was too late. I failed you then. I can't again."

She never knew who it was who had gotten her to the hospital. The police told her that they had a gotten a call. All the person had said was "_303, South Ashfield Heights. Hurry."_ The operator said that the caller had sounded like a little boy. Now, Eileen knew who it was.

_It was him. . . her husband._

Her lips parted.

"I'm sorry," hushed Henry. His nose faintly touched her face. The tip of it nestling over the wet streaks her tears had created.

All she said was: "Henry."

And then he was kissing her. His warm lips twisting over hers. She had a flashback of the night before, and how she and Henry had changed places.

"It wasn't your fault," she soughed after the kiss was over.

He didn't respond at first. Eileen only felt his chest rising and falling with hers. It was amazing to her how Henry's fire and rage had diminished so quickly. A small buzzing noise surrounded them as they sat silence. Henry rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked after some time.

Eileen could only reply by sliding her arms around him. He hadn't been mad at her. Or irritated. He had felt scared and guilty. He blamed himself. . .for so much. She hugged him for a few moments. It was the least she could do for scaring him so badly.

"Forgive me for frightening you," she spoke in the coldness of their car. "I don't know wh – "

"Hey," Henry rose his chin from her shoulder, and placed his lips on her throat, "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." Her voice was barely audible. "But let's go to the drug store first."

Henry, finally, started the car.

_**I I I**_

They were negative. All three of them.

Eileen rested the back of her head on the bathroom door. She didn't know if she should be sad or relieved. Throwing the last pregnancy test into the trash, she grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper and covered up the evidence. Before ripping the recite to shreds and flushing it down the toilet, Eileen had been careful to get rid of the packages first, after reading the instructions.

Henry hadn't asked questions when she came out of the drug store. Back at their motel room, she had pulled _Nighttime,_ Aspirin, and a package of antihistamines out of the shopping bag, making a careful effort to conceal her pregnancy test. It seemed that Henry hadn't picked up on what she was doing.

She really couldn't explain why she didn't want to tell Henry that she suspected that she had been pregnant. Did she want it to be a surprise? Did she think that he would freak out? Or was it that she didn't want to give his hopes up before she knew the results? She didn't know. And anyway, it didn't matter.

She wasn't carrying a child. And that was that. Her birth control pills had worked after all.

A soft tapping came from behind the door.

"Eileen?" Henry inquired tenderly. "Is everything okay?"

It took a nice long time for those tests to work, and she kept having to refill her glass of water so she could take it. Otherwise. . .

"Yeah," she responded weakly, "I just don't feel good."

That wasn't a lie. After tonight, she felt awful. Standing up, she made sure everything was hidden. Splashing some cool water on her face, she ran her damp fingers through her messy hair and wiped her, now, swollen eyes.

Feeling more composed and a little bit better, she opened the bathroom door. Henry was going to want make-up sex now, and she didn't have enough strength to argue.

Instead, she saw him standing by the small table in their room. He was pouring something green into atiny cup. Beckoning for her to come closer, he held the cup out to her, his other hand underneath it to keep it from spilling on the carpet.

"Here," he said handing her the _Nighttime_ medicine she had purchased. "You could use this."

He was being sweetly apologetic. She knew that much, and she took the cup graciously. Her nose was still stuffy from crying earlier.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

Putting the medicine to her lips, she downed it in one gulp. Tasting the bitter liquid, she cringed. It was the only thing that actually tasted like its color. She shuddered as she finished. A warm sensation filling her stomach, and traveling through her body. It wasn't much longer before she felt slightly hot, and brushed a few beads of sweat off her forehead.

Setting the cup on the table without rinsing it, she began to head for the bed, when Henry wrapped his arms around her. Placing a kiss on her temple, he whispered shyly into her ear.

"I'm not angry at you. I never was."

Eileen stared over his shoulder at their bed. It looked so inviting, and she was so tired. But she knew what Henry wanted.

"I know."

"I only care about you." He kissed her softly.

"I know."

He was going to kiss her neck now, and slip her nightgown off as he coaxed her into bed. However, she was surprised and thankful that he did neither. He did, anyway, lead her to their bed. Pulling back the covers, he sat her down. Her silk gown felt good against the cold sheets that cooled her heated body, and she relaxed into them. He stretched the covers over her.

"Rest," was all he said.

The last thing she remembered was him kissing her eyelids before drifting off to sleep.

_**I I I**_

_She was so scared, she was shaking. Every bone in her body screamed in agony as she hobbled down the rocky trail. She knew she couldn't keep running away from Him. Sooner or later, He was going to sneak up behind her, and. . ._

_Her body convulsed noticeably._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_My leg hurts."_

_Her heels were sinking into the moist ground. She would've given anything for a pair of sneakers right now. The stabbing pain that was shooting up and down her shins almost made her ankle want to give way. Now, the bandages around leg was damp and sagged as it was full of her blood. It was loose, and leached its way down her leg, making her wound open and vulnerable to the elements._

"_Can you walk?" He stepped closer to her. She waved at him with her good hand._

"_Yeah, it's no big deal. It's just, my heels are slowing me down, and making my leg ache. I'm sorry."_

_The fog was clinging to her skin as the faint glow of the light illuminated the dark, hazy forest. The scent of burnt wood and fresh air was nice for a change. Rather than the stench of blood, decaying flesh, and rust. Charred remains of some wooden cabin reminded her of the times she had gone camping with her father in. . ._

"_Could this be. . . Silent Hill Woods?" _

"_I'm sure it is, Eileen." He was now gazing at her bandaged leg. "That doesn't look good," he observed._

"_It hurts like a bitch," Eileen seethed. _

"_Come here."_

_He began to direct her to the burnt pile of wood. Carefully, he sat her down on, what looked like, steps. The firelight from his torch warmed her as he moved it, and wedged it into one of the ball pens that sat next to the once old cabin. A sign that had been reduce to nothing but almost charcoal_ _barely read: _WISH HOUSE.

"_Henry," she started, "do you know where we are?"_

_Henry pulled his eyes from her ankle to meet hers._

"_This is an old orphanage, that's all I know." He paused. "Can I tend to your injury now?" He didn't sound annoyed. But she could tell that he was pressed for time, and wanted to get the hell out of here._

"_Sure, beats me reading those dumb journal entries." She could feel his hand grasp her calve. His other hand unwrapping the dressing on her leg._

"_What language is that in, anyway?" His voice sounded timid, like he was forcing himself to make small talk with her._

_She took a short inhale of pain as he slightly turned her ankle. Bitting her bottom lip, she strained to answer his question._

"_It looks like Aramaic," replied Eileen. Henry stopped again and gazed at her in wonderment. He had given her that look a few times as she translated those mysterious words before._

_Actually, it looked a lot like something of the Native American language. However, there had been traces of Aramaic in those words. Which was the only reason she was hardly able to render it._

"_You sure know a lot," he muttered with a small voice. His eyes avoiding hers as he said the words. Eileen blushed softly._

"_I studied archeology in college," she returned as modestly as she could. _

_The heat of her face turned hotter. She was unexpectedly very aware that he was touching her. Pressing her knees together more firmly, she wished that she had worn a longer dress and vowed that if they made it through their nightmare, she would burn this outfit to cinders. _

"_Aramaic," Henry repeated. "That sounds familiar." He was putting something on her bloody gash._

"_It's uh, it's the language that Christ spoke – Ah!" Her teeth clamped down at the stinging uproar that cleansed her wound._

"_Sorry." Eileen was sure that there was a flicker of a smile on Henry's lips. He pulled a small candle out of his pocket, lit it, and sat it next to her. "I think you twisted it when you were running._ _If I could find some shoes for you, I would. But until then, you're going to have to stick with the heels. That gash looks pretty deep, and your kneecaps are all banged up and bruised."_

"_I'll be fine," she tried to reassure him. Eileen didn't like the fact that she was slowing him down. And yet, she didn't want to be left alone. He was her only chance._

_Henry was now re-bandaging her wound with some clean tape he had carried with him. She could feel his fingers sliding up her skin and he squeezed her kneecap to keep her leg steady. Eileen bit her lip again, but this time, it wasn't out of pain. She had just seen him wack a thousand demons to hell. And yet with her, he was so tender._

_A chill swept over her body and she shivered. Henry was grasping her ankle softly again._

"_Does that hurt?" He looked up at her once more. She could see the blaze from his nearby torch reflect in his eyes._

_Eileen shook her head. His green eyes glowing like a cat's, he stared deeply at her. She was faintly aware of her heart thudding violently . An abrupt desire to push back the matted, greasy locks of hair out of his eyes fired into her fingertips. Forcing her hand to stay put, she glanced away from him, now very aware that she looked like a roughed up hooker._

_She hadn't realized that he was done until he stood up and dusted off his faded jeans. Eileen was already trying to maneuver getting up with one hand when he grabbed her pale arms, and pulled her gently to her feet. Stumbling at first, she feared that she would fall. However, his hands moved to her waist, and her stomach was unexpectedly pressed over his._

_She almost let out a gasp._

_Henry's grip on her soothed her battered skin. He was her protector. As long as he was with her, she was safe. Her face was so close to the curve of his neck, she could smell blood and sweat on him. But there was something else. Something strong. . .Something masculine._

_His hands shifted to her back. She thought she felt them tremble slightly. He then grabbed her hips, and pushed her back away, steadying her as he bent down to pick up his bloody axe. All of the pain in her body seemed to intensify, and she remembered why she had felt so crappy earlier. Looking down at her feet, she saw the candle melting slowly on the ground. Just watching it made her feel better._

"_Is that better?" Henry questioned, making her snap her gaze away from the flickering candle._

"_Yeah." She bent her knee, the new bandaged seemed more secure. "Much better."_

_Almost. . .not entirely. . . but almost, did she see his white teeth and he barely grinned at her. Could it be? Could it be that for the first time in her adult life she had actually met a genuinely nice guy? She couldn't help herself from smiling back. _

_The creaking of a rusted gate sounded behind them. Followed by a deep, ghostly laugh._

_Henry had already dropped his axe, and was pulling his pistol out from the back of his belt. But he wasn't fast enough._

_POP!_

_Blood exploded from Henry's chest as the bullet ripped through his skin like tissue paper. His body stood still for a moment, and he turned around, his gun still raised, to shoot that strange man. To shoot Him._

_POP!_

_Eileen never saw the another bullet burst from Henry's back. She felt his hot blood splatter on her face. Screaming, she squinted to see if he was all right. The entrance from the earlier bullet looking so small compared the exit wound that were both on his back._

_POP! POP! POP!_

_More dark crimson spirted from his shoulders and back._

"_Henry!" she cried._

_His body went livid_ _under the splotches on his skin. The greasy pistol slid out of his fingers and landed on the ground with a soft thud._

"_Henry, no!" She grabbed his back just as he fell into her arms. She wasn't strong enough to support him, and they both went down._

"_Eileen," he grunted._

"_Henry! Henry!" She knelt over him and touched his face. "Don't go! Don't leave me alone."_

_His sticky fingers reached out and his hand stroked her face. She looked into his eyes, that were now growing dimmer and dimmer._

"_Eileen," Henry gurgled as blood gushed out of his mouth._

_Eileen stared at him, tears clouding her vision. Memories flashed behind her eyes. Henry was smiling as he paid for their food at a restaurant. . . He was kissing her. . . They were both hunting for a new apartment together. . . She held his hand as they walked along the stormy docks. . . She was wearing a clean white dress, and a golden ring on her finger. . . He was making love to her in a dark room._

_They were married. But how? She had just met him! How could she have all of these memories? _

"_Henry." She shook him. "Get up!" _

_Her trembling chin made it hard to form the words elegantly. His lips had stopped moving. And his breathing had slowed almost to a complete stop. He was her husband, and he was dying. Grabbing his chest, she tried to apply pressure to the wounds on his flesh. But it did no good._

_His hand fell from her face. Staring down at him, she could see that those jade eyes were now nothing but gray._

_He was dead._

_Before she could even cry for him, she heard a click. Looking up, she saw a gun close to her face. He was smiling. His sick eyes laughing at her. The long coat flooding over his dirty pants. She could see Him clearer than ever._

"_Time to go," He uttered. "Mom."_

About this time, Eileen awoke the entire motel with her shrieks.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_**Note to the reviewer: Kind of a long chapter. I know. And I will, again, be very impressed if anyone actually read the entire thing. I know I have the tendency to ramble a lot. But. . . oh well! Ah, what the hell! Just me putting down my thoughts on paper.**_

_**The whole Eileen remembering her marriage to Henry is kind of like when you're having a dream, and it changes. You remember certain things that really don't make any sense to your dream. Have you ever had that?**_

_**Why do so many people like Walter? He's a killer! I can see why people feel sorry for him, but I would figure that the pity would diminish after he slaughtered a bunch of people.**_

_**Thank to all the people who reviewed.**_

**_MicaUK_**:**_I'm very happy you enjoyed it! I'm not really afraid of clowns, but I don't like them either. And rabbits, those aren't scary. . .kinda. They poo a lot, but that's about it. Thank you so much for liking this story. And finding it scary for that matter. Horror is very hard to do, because it's hard trying to make people laugh. Thanks again!_**

_**Evil: You just said something about that I should have a good reason that I brought Walter back, and I just meant it that maybe he's not back. Maybe Eileen is just going crazy. You know, I am very glad that you keep on reviewing my stories. To tell you the truth, I am kinda surprised. Way back in the day, I got kind of a critical review from you, and I got a little sour (Just for the one review, I'm a little too sensitive). Since then, I've had waaay worse reviews. And I'm so touched that you still read and review my stories. It means a lot to me since you always seem to say the right thing. Thank you. And I don't write sex scenes because I'm a religious person, and I just don't feel right about it. Not that I don't want to right one, hehe, I could write a steamy one too. But sadly, I'm can't. And I won't. Thanks for the review!**_

**_ShGr_**:**_ Hey! Thanks for the review! You just said the sweetest thing about me, I actually go back and reread those when I feel like I'm just an awful writer. Do you have any idea how long I waited for a good Henry/Eileen fic? Like, for freaking ever! Finally, I had to sit down and write one myself. It may take a while, but dammit! I'll do it. They are really cute together. I can't figure out why so many people liked him with Cynthia or Walter. Eileen is just cool. A little too much fluff in this chapter, for that I apologize. But I hope you liked it. You are just. . .awesome!_**

**_DaLilMoomba_**:**_ Nah, you weren't random. I loved your last review. And your current one as well. Don't sweat it. Who doesn't love Robbie? I would love to have a stuffed animal like that. I'd just make sure there were no knives lying around. I'm glad you liked the story. Clowns can be creepy. Like the one on "IT" I was little when it premiered, but it scared the crap out of me. And the little boy. . .hmmm. I can't say much about him. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks!_**

**_slpytlak: Thank you. Thank you very much!_**

**_Skittlefratz_**: **_Well, I'm glad you played the game! Isn't it just an awesome game? Henry and Eileen make a great couple. At least, in my opinion. You know, now that I'm older, it takes a lot to scare me. So I understand completely. The more exposed you are to things like that, that more desensitized you become to it. Like, I read "Salems Lot" which is supposed to be the scariest book ever written, and it didn't scare me. However, Silent Hill 2 when I first played it freaked me out. This chapter is a little bit more romantic, but I hoped you liked it nonetheless. Thank you so much!_**

**_Gaia Faye_**: **_Okay, first off I just have to say how much I loved your last story. I think I've read it like three times. You said so much that I also was working up to saying in my story. It was weird, when you said something about Henry acting goofy as an apology to Eileen, I was planning on saying that almost exact same thing! ( I can always tell when my sister is trying to say she is sorry about acting different after fight.) I was very impressed. Which isn't easy to do. I really don't read that many Silent Hill stories. And I only review the ones I really like. Yeah, I know my spelling sucks. But they're typos, and they suck. Even when I proof read, I miss them sometimes. Sorry about that. I never really watched "IT" all the way through, and I got halfway through the book before I lost interest. "We all float down here" is one of the scariest scenes in that book. Thanks for the review._**

_**PJ: That is a great compliment to me. It's really hard to keep the characters in character. Because you want to write your own story, but you have to make it seem true to the game/movie/or book you are basing it off of. If I scared you a little with my last chapter, then I did my job! One of the best things you can call a fic is cool. Thank you so much! And also thanks for reviewing my other fic.**_

_**Rodarian: Like I said before, your opinion really makes my day. Whether it be criticism or praise, it's worth it to have you read it. Actually, I just got the rabbit idea by brainstorming. It wasn't until I went back and read your review that I thought "Weird." The whole clown thing I feel is a little cliche (this story is full of cliches) but I really thought the Rabbit thing countered it. I'm glad that you appreciated that fact that the last chapter really focused on Eileen, rather than Henry. This chapter was important due to the interaction between them. But I know how many romantics are out there who want to see some "action" so to speak. I'm also happy that you liked the therapy session. I'll admit, it was a last minute add on, but a woman who has been through what Eileen has been through would have to see a therapist. To be honest, I hadn't thought about Heavens Night, but you have sparked an idea in me. Maybe I will have to make a quick stop there in my next chapter. Sorry, it's long. I get a little winded, lol. But what I am trying to say is thank you.**_

_**X: Thank you. Whenever I see an "X" it reminds me of my old favorite show "The X-Files."**_

_**Dark Lord: Is your name a Harry Potter reference? Sorry, I'm a nerd, but I had to know. Why are the people nuts if they reviewed my stories? I thought they were all really nice. Ah, I'm guessing you're talking about "In Secret"? Actually, I hadn't even thought about it until you mentioned it. While it is similar in the fact that the two main female characters have "forgotten" so to speak, but they overall plot, and they way most of the characters are handling the amnesia are very different. Eileen really hasn't forgotten, but repressed her incident. And while Squall will try to help Quistis remember, Henry will try to keep Eileen's memory repressed. Does that make sense? It's really complicated, but that's the best I can do. Thank you for reading my story!**_

**_Kronos106_**: **_LOL! What clown has the gall to creep people out without being paid? Well, I'm impressed that you actually read the whole thing. I appreciate it immensely. It's hard to keep people attention while rambling about thoughts and such. But the fact that I can keep your attention without putting you to sleep is a great compliment to me. Creepiness is hard to write. I want the reader to be scared and not to burst out laughing. And I'm glad that you did do that. . .You didn't right? Thanks for the awesome review!_**

**_Saddened Soul_**: **_Takes a bow You are just so damn good, and that means a lot that you liked this story. I seriously would have reviewed every chapter of your awesome story, but I was gone and out of town. That doesn't mean that you have not been doing a great job. You're really hard on yourself. You should be proud that you are brave enough to put your writing out there. It's really scary. Especially when there are so many punks on the internet who like to put others down. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I loved Robbie because he disarmed Eileen. She thinks he's all cute and cuddly, but he's a nightmare. Oooo, I just got chills! The child might be real. But Eileen really might be losing her mind. I love to tease my readers. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thank again for such a cool, rockin', and sweet review. YOU ROCK!_**

_**SageoWind218**: **You were waiting for a new chapter? Really? That makes me blush and giddy at the same time. I can't believe you said so many nice things about me. It's just. . .awesome! That fact that you think I'm a good author, makes me want to go out and write a book of my own. The best thing a writer can be told, is that they are creative. That just made my day when you said that. And don't worry, I'm not giving up on any of my stories. Thank you a million times over!**_

_**Yeah, it's long. I had to make up for my last chapter thank you. But hey, you guys deserve it.**_


	6. Bloody Sunday

_**Dark Nights, Black Days**_

_**By diddly day**_

**_Note to the reader: Man, I really need to finish "Darkest Hour" but I'm hooked on this story. Not to mention all of the angry Quall fans sending me angry reviews. Which I have deleted, by the way._** **_This chapter is. . .very important. Well, most of my chapters are important in someway, but there really is a character in this story that makes a big splash!_**

_**No, it's not Walter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may seem a little rushed, and a little long at times, but just bare with me.**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

Henry stood in the bathroom. His body was trembling so uncontrollably, that the sweat on his skin dribbled from his chin and into the sink. Gripping the sides of it, he tried to slow his heart that was still beating with rage.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"_Do you know what time it is?"_

"_What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"_

"_I have to get up a two hours, you know!"_

"_Look, I"m sorry, all of you. It's my wife. She has night terrors."_

"_I don't give a damn!"_

"_Night terrors?"_

"_I apologize, but it really isn't her fault. She's been under a lot of stress lately and – "_

"_Well, your wife scared the shit out of me with her shrieking! If she has nightmares, you shouldn't bring her to a motel!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Please, I wish I could help her, but it's really quite complicated. I can assure you that everything's fine. She'll be okay. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you – "_

"_You can shut that bitch up!"_

The next thing Henry knew, was that his hands where on the short, pudgy, sandy haired man's collar while staring him down. Gazing all the way into his pig-like, beady eyes, Henry's long nose breathed hot air over the plump mans skin.

"_Say that again," Henry whispered._

The man pressed his mouth into a fine line. Henry found himself wishing that this ass _would_ say something. After all the crap he, himself, had endured. After all the nightmares he had hid, all the images that had flashed inside of his head. All the times he wanted to release some of his terror. After the scare that Eileen suffered tonight. And after that terrible fight, he hoped to hell that this shithead would open his trap, and repeat what he had so liberally voiced earlier. Henry hoped, so that he could beat this guy to nothing but blood and bones.

But the man said nothing. And Henry could feel his fingers slipping from the guy's oversized shirt. He was gone before any of the other residents of _Jack's Inn_. The two other men who had complained hard and loud before soon left also. Only a young woman stood standing before their room. She looked no more than twenty.

"_Are you sure everything's okay?" she asked with uncertainty. Her light brown hair was disheveled, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep._

"_Yeah." Henry could still feel the fire in his blood. "My wife just needs rest."_

Now he was here. In the bathroom. Trying his best to contain himself from tearing the sink out of the wall.

_This can't keep happening. She can't go on like this. She's going to drive herself insane. She's going to drive me insane._

But she wasn't insane. The things that she had seen were real. The nightmares, and everything in them, were real. She never talked about her attack, or the events after her attack. How could she? Eileen didn't remember them. However, they were there. Inside of her mind. And just searching for anyway to escape.

He always knew why she had the nightmares. She had never dealt with the journey that they both had endured. Sure, neither had Henry in the normal sense. However, he did think about it. He sometimes wondered about Walter Sullivan, and about Joseph. Henry would find himself pondering the incidents over and over again in his mind. Breaking them down, and analyzing them piece by piece. When he put them into a sequence of events, he could better understand just why everything had happened to Eileen and himself. Perhaps that was the reason why he could get through the day. He had is own odd way of dealing.

Eileen, sadly, did not have that luxury. Because she didn't remember, she couldn't deal. And just because the memories were repressed, didn't mean that they were gone. Only after three years, they had finally found a way to manifest themselves. Finally, they had found a way to fully break from her subconscious.

Only now, they weren't staying inside of her head anymore. They weren't just dreams. The memories were becoming real. Like a picture rising off of the page, they were swallowing truth. And how? The answer to that was easy. It was because of this place.

Because Henry and Eileen had come back. . .

_**I I I**_

She recalled the first time she had seen him. His image was rather small from her third-story window as she watched him unload a few brown boxes from an old, gray pickup. Eileen was only able to make out his dusty black jacket in the evening haze. Frank told her that he was now her new neighbor. So, when she stuck her head out of her apartment door to get a look good at him, it surprised her that he ducked quickly into his room at the sight of her brown hair. That didn't bother her too much. It was his loss. He was probably some antisocial weirdo, anyway.

Eileen did, however; have her first proper encounter with him two days later, when she came home from work to find a young man at the front door. He was trying to get his key into the main lock with one hand, all the while balancing a paper bag of grocery's with the other. She hadn't recognized him at first, since all she had seen of him was blur of dark hair from when he had disappeared into his apartment a few days earlier. Also, he was dressed differently. A dim blue button-down shirt hung from his body and tucked into a pair of black trousers. He further sported a very _ugly_ blue tie that was probably about ten years out of date.

"_Here," Eileen said as she fished her key from out of her purse, "I'll let you in. The lock has been giving all of the residents problems. You have to jiggle your key a certain way."_

_He stood aside, clearly embarrassed as she squeezed past him to unlock the door. _

"_Shit, see? It's not working for me either." Eileen inwardly scolded herself for swearing in front of a stranger. A handsome stranger at that. Well, she didn't have much charm, or tact, at any rate. "So, you live here? I've never seen you before. What's your name?"_

_She glanced to her left at the man who stood with his grocery bag held firmly at his elbow. He pointed at the buzzer to the name three rows down. The writing read: _TOWNSHEND.

"_Townshend? Odd name," she joked, hoping to get his first name out of him. "You're parents weren't hippies, were they?" The stranger didn't smile. Eileen cleared her throat and turned her gaze to the lock she was vainly trying to open._

_Mr. Talkative, eh? It seemed as though Eileen received only two reactions with men. Either they put their arms around her, swearing nonstop, while making sleazy innuendoes. Or, they held their breath until she walked away. Well, it seemed as though Mr. Talkative was due to pass out soon._

"_It's Irish," she heard him say softly over her shoulder. "Well, my family is Irish. I'm Henry. Henry Townshend."_

"_Ah," she smiled without looking at him. "Nice to meet you, Henry." She chanced a peek at the buzzer again. He lived in room. . .302?_

"_You're my neighbor?" Her tone was not flattering. Since her previous encounter with him, she had pictured her neighbor as a sort of middle-aged, city version of Norman Bates._

_Henry stared back at her. His expression stunned and his eyes gazing at Eileen as if she were bound to jump on him, and rip his throat apart with her teeth at any moment._

"_I – Well, I live in apartment 303. That's all," Eileen quickly added._

"_Oh," he replied softly. "So you're. . ." She could see him squinting at the list of names. "Galvin?"_

_She was about to respond when she heard a high, muffled, whiny voice._

"_Eileen! What the hell is wrong?"_

_It was Mrs. Larson. A stout old woman who lived in South Ashfield Heights. Eileen cursed under her breath, and pulled her key from out of the lock._

"_What are you doing?" Mrs Larson questioned, she was inside of the building. Her voice louder than normal to speak through the glass door. "Hold on, I'll let you in."_

"_Thanks." _

"_I keep tellin' Frank to get this stupid door fixed," she went on as she opened the door, "but the son of a bitch won't listen, he just keeps sayin — Who the hell are you?" She had now noticed Eileen's male companion._

"_Henry," he answered rapidly, obviously caught off guard by this curt woman. "I just moved in."_

"_Well, Henry-who-just-moved-in, get your ass inside!" And not picking up on her kidding tone, Henry jetted into the apartment without hesitation._

"_I don't think he got your sense of humor," Eileen told Mrs. Larson once they were both inside._

"_Eh, by the time he's been living here three weeks, he will."_

After living there for two years, Henry had always left abruptly whenever Mrs. Larson appeared around the corner.

Henry, later, confessed in a joking way to Eileen on their honeymoon that he was shy around new people, and extremely shy around pretty women. Eileen told him it was understandable to be shy around a stunning lady, such as herself.

"_Not you, sweety, I was talking about Mrs. Larson."_

Eileen had smacked his arm rather harshly, before letting herself laugh at his joke.

That time at the door had pretty much been the existent of their conversations. However, they had always at least nodded at each other in the halls, or smiled when they checked their mailboxes. But basing from her first meeting with him, Eileen had come to the conclusion that he was not friendly and most likely an ego maniac.

And how did she come to that resolution? Simply put: all handsome men were.

But asshole or not, after two years of seeing him pass by her peephole everyday, Eileen finally cracked to get his attention. Daniella was having a party, and Eileen hadn't had a successful date in ages. She had never thought of asking him out, he wasn't her type. Nonetheless, it was either him, or Eileen would be attending the party alone.

She hadn't seen him in a few days, but that wasn't at all unusual. Grabbing her bag full of light snacks to bring to her friends, she headed over to room 302, with her glass bottle of_ Dr. Pepper_ tucked under her arm.

It was a simple plan. All she had to do was drop the bag. He'd hear her cleaning, and come out to see what the problem was. If she was lucky, he might even help clean up the mess. And when she thanked him, she would casually slip in that she needed a date, and ask him to the party.

That wasn't at all what happened. When she dropped her bag, her arm moved, and the fragile bottle of _Dr. Pepper_ plunged to the ground and shattered making dark cola sputter everywhere.

"_Crap."_

She bent down and put the wet concealed items that weren't ruined by the drink into a soggy paper bag. Worst of all, Mr. Townshend hadn't come out. . .not even to see what was wrong.

"_I hope my luck changes before the party," she muttered to herself._

As she turned to leave, she was almost positive that she heard _something_ from behind the door to room 302. Pausing, she stopped to listen. At first, it was hard to tell what was projecting from behind the door. However, as Eileen stood there, it became slightly louder. It was a metallic sound. Almost a. . ._grinding_.

Walking backwards, she carefully avoided Henry's peephole, and ducked underneath so she could press her ear against his door. The wet items in her sopping bag drooped in her arms, and she cradled them to keep them from spilling everywhere again.

What the hell was he doing in there? Was he wrapping chains together? It was only for a second, but Eileen thought she heard someone speak inside the apartment.

"_There's s. .me. . .wro. . . is. . .room!"_

Eileen pulled back her head sharply, afraid that he had seen her outside of his door. Scrambling on her knees to her own apartment, he sighed and jetted into her room. What had she heard him say?

"_There's sme wroisroom?" _No, that couldn't be it. _"There's so me wrought doom?" _She shook her head. That didn't make any sense.

Perhaps he was just watching TV, and the sound had drowned the words out. It was probably some character off of a sitcom, and Henry was most likely making a smoothie. That's all it was. That's what was causing the loud racket. And that's why he didn't come out to help her. After all, she had no idea what the hell was said behind his door. So, of course he didn't hear her.

"_There's something wrong with this room!"_

The words came to her. As if someone had spoken it over her shoulder. Eileen shivered and looked behind her to make sure no one really had whispered in her ear. It was such a little sentence, but it made her insides squirm and a cloud of fear moved over her.

Was there something wrong with his room?

That was ridiculous! Eileen tried to push that thought out of her head immediately. She'd try to go over there again, and get him to come out. If he didn't, she go ask Richard if he saw anything odd from his window. Mr. Townshend was fine, and hopefully, he'd be her date for tonight. That is, if he wasn't a bastard like most men.

When Eileen went back to clean up, she prayed he's step out then to see what all the noise was about.

He didn't.

_Bastard._

And later that night, as her face was smashed against the mirror. Blood spraying from her mouth in fine drops as she screamed and pleaded for _Him_ to stop cutting her, Eileen wondered why she had wasted so much of her life worrying about such foolish things.

Following the searing pain, and the thick blackness that engulfed her, she opened her eyes to find herself in a white hospital room. Physically, the pain was gone from her body, but emotionally, Eileen felt more exhausted than she ever had in her life. As though she has passed through Hell itself just to wake up in the warm cot supporting her back.

Then, to her amazement, her first visitor wasn't even her parents, friends, or coworkers. It was Mr. Talkative, from room 302, and even more astounding, he had brought her _flowers._ His expression soft, weary, and worried. He looked as if he has spent the entire night by her side.

However, the most dazing thing of all, was that she felt like she had known him completely for those two years in South Ashfield Heights. The bond was so strong, Eileen wondered if the two of them had actually spent days visiting each other. Eating in one another's kitchens, telling dumb jokes in the hallway, flirting in the foyer, and spending the night in each other's beds.

It was the first time that Eileen wondered what was real, and what wasn't. How could she feel so intimate with a man who she had barely spoken with? Were they lovers? Was memory of him stalking past her door, hardly able to look at her only dream that was caused by her coma?

She knew it wasn't.

Except, when he handed her the flowers, and when she stared into his eyes that were so tender, her skin flushed and her fingers trembled in a way that they never had before. A thought flew into her mind, and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop it because she knew it to be true.

_I think I love him._

She didn't know how, or why. The bursting sensation of affection overwhelmed her. Eileen had always been vaguely aware of revelations. Small wonders of déjà vu sometimes struck her at the most mundane moments. And on one or two occasions, she could remember sentimental epiphanies in which her soul would grow slightly. However, those small experiences were tiny shocks compared to this lightning bolt of amour. It was all she could do to make conversation with him without blushing.

Now, three years later, she lay between the cool sheets of their motel room. Her mind trying to comprehend how she had gone from an unlucky flirt turned bitter, to a wife. It all seemed to happen so fast. The last three years had seemed to flash by, and then again, she felt twenty years older than she had been on her wedding day only two years ago.

_Five years. I've known him for five years. Two as neighbors, one as friends and lovers, and another two as his wife. And yet, sometimes I feel like I've known him all my life. While other times, I believe I'm married to a stranger._

Like tonight. When he almost had a nervous or metal breakdown.

_Let it go _a little voice said._ He said he was sorry, you need to forgive him. You know how hard he is on himself. You know how he needs you. You know him._

Eileen bit her lip.

_I've never seen him so upset. What if he gets worse? What if he starts to act like that all the time? He was so mad. So full of frustration and fear._

She could hear Henry sigh in the bathroom.

_Can you blame him? _the voice argued. _You scared him. If in Henry's shoes, you would've been upset. Don't deny it._

Nodding inwardly, she ran her hand through her hair.

_But – I never knew he could get like that. I feel like I'm losing him sometimes, and when he doesn't let me in, it builds and builds and builds until it explodes. . .like tonight. What if he realizes that I'm making his stress worse? What if he pulls away? What if he does become a stranger and stops. . .loving me?_

Somehow, she felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing bitterly at the ridiculousness of her worries, and weeping because despite the fact that they were ridiculous, they seemed _possible._

After being chased by Robbie the Rabbit, anything seemed possible.

_What if? What if? You could lay awake all night asking the "what if" questions, convincing yourself that anything could happen. But just because something could happen doesn't mean it will happen. Henry's not the runaway type. If something bad does occur, it's possible he could leave you, but he won't. That much, you know. You know because of the intimacy you feel on those occasions when you're sure you can see inside of his mind. It's very rare when you aren't certain he's your husband, but when you are, you know that he would never abandon you._

The voice was right. Eileen was rushed with gratitude at knowing that it wasn't actually a voice speaking inside of her mind. More inside of her heart. At the moment, she was very glad that her heart seemed wiser than her mind during this dark night of contemplation.

Eileen felt slightly dizzy. Henry had lectured her earlier on things that _could_ have been. Asking her _"what if"_ and_ "how". _Yet, she knew she could worry and obsess over what might become. Both she and Henry seemed to make sense, even though they disagreed.

_There has to be a happy medium._

Looking at the other side of the bed, she wondered if Henry would be joining her. He had been in the bathroom for a while now. After the mob that had yelled at him because of her screams, he walked briskly into the bathroom, and hadn't made much noise since.

Getting out of bed, she decided that he would not be returning to bed anytime soon.

"Henry?" she asked as she gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Come back to bed."

When he didn't answer, Eileen gripped the knob and turned it. As the door swung back, she saw him leaning over the sink, his entire body shaking. She hesitated. Was shaking because he was scared or angry? Closing her eyes, she thought a silent prayer. Upon opening her eyes again, she stared at him. He was still shaking, and Eileen knew why. He was in pain.

"Henry," her voice was soft and she stepped closer to him. Placing a hand on his back, she could almost feel the emotional torture he was experiencing.

"Oh, Eileen, I can't. . ." He shook his head and gripped the sink harder.

She didn't know what it was that he couldn't do. Even so, if he couldn't do it, then it must be a terrible task. Pressing her lips to his shoulder, she rubbed her palm up and down his back.

"Then don't."

_**I I I**_

"Why don't we leave today? Or tonight?"

Eileen considered his proposal deeply as the both of them walked down the sunny sidewalk. It was refreshingly cool. Autumn was new, and soon the walk would be littered with children Trick or Treating in a few weeks.

"I think that's a good idea."

Henry stopped walking, his face surprised.

"Really? I thought you would put up a fight," he hushed, clearly pleased. Eileen forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Well, after last night, and the night before, I don't want to risk another nightmare. The first one was bad. But the second one. . .If I have another terrible dream tonight, our motel manager might call the fire department."

He laughed, which made Eileen smile herself. She liked it when he laughed. He did it less and less now these days. . .which was bad since he didn't do it much in the first place.

"So, we'll leave then?"

"Don't hold back your excitement." Eileen answered, not hiding her sarcasm. Henry forced himself to scowl.

"I'm sorry. I mean, we'll go. If you want." She could tell he still felt like grinning. Taking his arm, they began to walk. The fabric of his shirt felt good under her fingers.

"Tonight. I still want to see more of the town. In the daylight, that is."

Henry nodded. She didn't bother to tell him her main reason for wanting to leave sooner than planned. Silent Hill didn't feel as warm as it once had. Her past memories had been so wonderful, but this trip, one bad thing seemed to happen after another. Eileen was scared to think what could happen if they stayed one more night.

_I'm not superstitious, so why am I so afraid?_

Henry had stopped walking. She only noticed when her had was pulling at his sleeve. Turning her eyes in his direction, she saw that he was staring at a very old church.

"I've seen that church before," Eileen exclaimed. "Don't you have a picture of it? I swear I've admired the photo from your collection."

It took a moment for him to answer her.

"Yeah – I took it last time I came here. It hasn't changed in four years."

It was hard to believe, but Eileen was certain that Henry was not drawn to the beautiful building as she was. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

"Do you want to go inside?" she asked. His eyes found hers.

"No, not really, actually," he muttered honestly. She frowned. It had not been her imagination after all.

The old doors to the church flew open as if on cue, and a woman came hurtling out of it like a tornado. She wore an oversized old sweater, and a cheap, black skirt. Her hair fell from the clip in her hair and hung into her eyes. At first glance, Eileen thought the woman was merely angry. But gazing at her a second time, she saw that the stranger was in tears. Her swollen, red face visible from behind her dark, almost black, wavy curls.

As a matter of fact, the woman was so distressed, that her heel broke one the steps in her haste, and she propelled down the remaining stairs. . .towards Henry.

"Oh!" she yelped as Henry caught her small arm in his large hand. He had just saved her from face planting it on the concrete. Nonetheless, her knees smashed helplessly to the rough ground.

"Are you all right?" Eileen hushed as she darted forward to help the woman. Henry set her to her feet.

"My knees. . ." she whimpered in pain.

Eileen found her gaze to her knees. They were covered by the long skirt, but two messy streaks of blood were leaching down the visible part of her legs, towards her ankles.

"Do you need help getting home?" Henry questioned, staring at her white skin that was now blotted with red.

"No, I'll be fine," she gasped, trying her best to push past the young couple. More tears fell from her eyes.

"Wait!" The woman stopped at Henry's voice. "Is there anything we can do?"

Turning around, she stared at Henry and Eileen. Her misty eyes so full of anguish that it broke Eileen's heart. Trying to hobble back to them, the weeping stranger tripped on her fractured heel again, and collapsed, sobbing shamelessly. . .or shamefully.

Eileen and Henry knelt on either side of her before she could get up and run away again.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I must look so pitiful."

She didn't. But neither did Henry or Eileen say anything.

"Can we help you?" Eileen whispered concerned. The sorrowful lady finally turned her eyes to Eileen. She looked as if she were in her mid to late thirties. She would've been very attractive had she not been bawling and her makeup not smeared.

"Yes, yes. . .please." The two of them lifted her off the sidewalk. Her body shook slightly as she brushed her now messy hair out of her eyes.

Henry and Eileen stared at each other. Sharing a moment of sheer bewilderment.

"My name's Eileen," she squeezed the woman's hand. "And this is my husband, Henry."

Henry nodded and tried his best to smile.

"I'm Helen. Thank you for. . ." another sob caught in her throat.

"Let's get you home," Henry grabbed Helen's other shoulder gently, and tried to help her walk.

She let them walk her a few steps, not telling them if they were going in the right direction. She seemed to overcome for words. Finally, Henry and Eileen sat her down on a nearby bench, hoping that she would calm down.

After a while, Helen looked up and stared at the two of them. "I'm usually not like this," she explained. "It's just one of those days."

Wiping her eyes, he put her knuckle of her index finger to her lips. She bit it lightly. Probably to keep another sob from escaping.

"May we ask what's wrong?" Eileen sat down next to her. "I know you may not want to talk to strangers. But if there's anything we can do – "

"No," Helen cut in sharply. "There's nothing that can be done." Her expression softened. "There's nothing that can be changed."

For the first time, Eileen noticed something. Clenched in Helen's hand protectively was a long, faded, ribbon. It was probably once beautiful before time took away it's vibrant color. Not understanding why this woman was holding something so dull, her mind drifted back to the blood on her knees.

More silence passed between them. Then, Helen beckoned for Henry to sit down next to her, too. He obeyed, and sat down on the cold seat. Parting her lips, they trembled but she got the words out.

"When I was seventeen and a freshmen in college, I fell in love and got married. Not soon after, I had two lovely babies. Twins."

Henry awkwardly patted her shoulder, urging her to continue. It seemed impossible for her, but she did when she was ready.

"They were so wonderful. I never knew I could love something so much. I never knew mother's could possess such love for their children. One day, they went out to ride their bikes. And. . .and. . . and they never came back."

Eileen exhaled. She wasn't aware that Helen had gripped her fingers roughly with pain.

"Five hours later. . .the police found them."

No wave of relief swept over her. Eileen wondered why. The answer came quickly. If the children were okay, why would this woman be so upset?

"Well, not all of them," Helen finished. Henry's eyes grew wide in horror, and Eileen forgot to breathe. "They were found in the bushes. I could only imagine what they went through. . .Someone took them. Someone murdered my babies." Her voice came out wispy and strained.

Eileen now deeply regretted asking her what was wrong.

"They were only seven years old. . ." Helen then broke down completely.

Eileen grabbed her one hand with the both of hers. Helen turned her face into Eileen's shoulder and wept. Fighting back her own tears, she gazed at her husband. Henry sat on the bench. His eyes large and lost. His lips were pressed together. He looked so disturbed that Eileen fought back the urge to wrap her arms around him as well. Helen's cries were earthshattering. As well it should be. A mother should never have to experience that. She should never have to deal with such a tragedy. . .Such evil. Biting her own lip, Eileen tried not to sob with her.

"Shhhh." Eileen soothed. "Let it out." She rubbed Helen's back. It seemed like forever before Helen's cries stopped..

"I shouldn't have told you this," she muttered as she pulled back and tried her best to compose herself. "It's not fair to have you deal with it. It's very rude to burden a nice young couple such as yourselves. After all, it was fourteen years ago."

"That still won't heal the pain," Eileen responded wisely.

"No, but I'm a little better now than I used to be. I can function for the most part anyway. It's just. . ." she broke off.

Eileen waited patently for Helen to finish. Henry was still staring serenely at nothing.

"I come to the church every week to pray for my children," Helen sniffed. "Every Sunday, I pray for comfort and hope. Both for myself and for them. It's usually very emotionally draining. But today – "

"It was worse?" Eileen finished after Helen didn't. She nodded.

"I was almost finished with my prayers when a man walked up to me. He just stared at me for a moment. Then, he parted his lips and spoke. 'I think this belongs to you.' And he handed me this." The purple ribbon drooped from her hands as she raised them.

"That?" Eileen touched the soft material of the ribbon with her fingers.

"Yes," Helen was beginning to cry again. "It belonged to my child. It was Miriam's ribbon that she used to wear in her hair. She was wearing it the day she died."

Eileen stared at the ribbon. A picture of a little lamb was engraved into the material. Her daughter was most likely as soft and as cute as that lamb. Eileen could feel the corners of mouth start to shake.

"It was her favorite. It wasn't found with her remains. I hadn't seen it in fourteen years. Until today."

There was no holding it back now. Eileen let her own tears fall freely. "Was the man. . .was he?"

"I don't know," Helen admitted miserably. "They caught the bastard who did it. He even confessed. Said he was crazy. You'd have to be crazy to kill little children. That or evil, or both. Killed himself later. Took the easy way out, the son of a bitch. When I pray for my children, I also pray that he burns with all of his sins in Hell."

"I'm so sorry," Eileen whispered through her grief. Helen, for the first time, smiled. It was slightly bitter, and it quivered a great deal. But it was still a smile. And it made her look ten years younger.

"I ran out of the church when that happened. Right after he dropped the ribbon into my lap. And I couldn't deal. I couldn't be there. Not with him. I couldn't even ask him where he had gotten it. I was too afraid. Afraid of what the answer might be. His face was so terrible. . .happy. He looked so damn happy. Since I've sat on this bench, I've wondered if it was the devil himself. When I looked up, he was gone. And I ran."

"Do you think he's still there?" Henry, who had not said a thing, spoke up in a very soft voice.

"Probably not."

A gust of wind blew past them, and chilled them to the bone. Standing up, Henry grabbed Helen's hand while Eileen steadied her.

"Where do you live?" Henry asked.

"Over there." Helen pointed to a small neighborhood down the way. "My husband should be there. He'll take good care of me. He always does. Even though he can't bare to come to church to pray with me. It's too painful for him, I think."

"Who is he?" Eileen asked. They were all ready walking toward her neighborhood.

"William. He runs a little shop not too far from here. Locane's Auto and Radiator Repair Shop. Have you been there?"

They both shook their heads no.

"You should go, he's the only honest mechanic in town."

The three of them slowly helped her thin frame down the road. The drying blood on her skin made Helen's healthy legs stick together as she walked. Henry said nothing more. But as Eileen eyed him, she saw that he was sweating so bad, that his shirt stuck to his skin in the cool weather.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_**Note to the reviewer: Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Guess what? THERE'S A DELETED SCENE! Well, more of an extended scene. I was writing, and I just felt an urge to write what I wished I could put in the story. Now, I very much liked what I wrote. However, it felt like it didn't fit. I know that many people would like it, though. So if you wish to read it, I'll post it as an extra feature.**_

_**Also, there is a character in this chapter that is based on me. BIG kudos to anyone who can guess who it was. I was writing, and a little image of me popped into my head. Who could it be? Don't look in the reviews for hints or help. No cheating!**_

_**Thank you.**_

**_Master Crocuta_**:**_ Well, thank you! I'm glad you liked my review, and my first chapter. I will have to review your other story as well. Because I liked what I saw in your other fic. You know, someone else said that they liked that same quote in my story. You're not the first to say you enjoyed it. I was very flattered. If I ever become famous, I'll have to reuse that line in one of my books.. Thank you again for the review!_**

**_Literary Alchemist: (Laughs) Well, I'm happy to see that you read "Darkest Hour." Or at least a little bit of it. But I'm not sure I will be killing off Eileen in this story. . .yet. To be honest, I hadn't even thought of using the Samael vs. Metatron idea. So I can safely say that I am not going in that direction. See, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. But thank you for the review. That means a lot coming from you. It appears that you are a very renowned writer on this little website. I was happy to hear from you. Thanks again._**

_**Bad Guy: I probably won't say much, since I know that there are people who do support those pairings. But I do agree. I think that some people write that kind of stuff for shock value. As I've come to be familiar with fanfiction, I've seen some very odd parings. I'm all for unconventional. I'm a Squall/Quistis fan. And the slash stuff, even though I don't like it, I can see why other people would like it since homosexuality isn't new to our world. But the murderer-and-the victim thing is pushing it, in my opinion. But, I'm glad you reviewed! And I'm also glad you liked Leon and Claire! You should read Sometimes they Come Back if you like them. Ada does suck. You seem cool! Thanks again!**_

_**Evil: Well, after reading a lot of stuff, I can see why some people might like Walter. However, I still don't. I agree with pretty much everything you said, and I'm relieved that I'm not the only one who feels that way. I read a lot of people saying "I see a lot of myself in him." What I believe is that people, and teenagers, admire Walter because he was oppressed, and now he is taken seriously. Most teenagers want to be taken seriously. They see that he get's things done through violence, and a lot of people wish they could act on their adolescent rage. He's kinda like a nerd's alter-ego. They want to see themselves in him. But the only similarities they have with Walter is that they are quiet, and they might have neglectful parents. Unless they're brainwashed and killing people to uphold a deadly ritual, I don't think they have much in common. Then there's the pity/badass factor (hell, even I like Wesker) But that just proves my point. You admire a badass because on some level you wish you could be more like them. I still think you are pretty nice. You may be honest, but really that's the best thing you can be. And I also was happy to read that you liked how I made Henry mad! And why I made him mad. Well, that was probably the best things I've read for a long time. Thank you.**_

_**Dark Lord: Well, I'm not really a Star Wars fan or Lord of the Rings fan. But I appreciate them both. However, I am a nerd when it comes to Harry Potter. I'm glad you liked the story. "U" is a nut? I'll have to watch out of him. . .her? Thanks for the review!**_

**_big harry potter fan_**: **_I love you for your enthusiasm! What a nice review! And as I said in the response above, I too, am a big Harry Potter fan as well. I hope you get a chance to read this, because you rock! Thanks again!_**

_**Rodarian: It doesn't matter to me if your reviews are short, or long, fat or skinny. I'm just happy that you read the chapter. I'm happy you even clicked on the story! You just seem like a very smart person from your intelligent replies. And I can tell you either read or write a lot, which is something I greatly admire. I'm also glad that you got the dream. I was really worried that it would be confusing. But of course you understood :) Oh, yes, the residents did have a bad night, didn't they? I hope you get to read this. It would be a shame not to hear from you. Thank you, and cheers!**_

_**SageoWind218: That makes me very happy that you said that. Henry does get mad at Eileen. But hey, I know I would. Don't stop writing that story, you hear? I still want to have something to read. I'm going crazy with anticipation! Thanks!**_

**_Kronos106_**: **_I know, it was long, I'm sorry. I was reading "The Historian" which was a wonderful book, but she kinda went on and on about certain things. I found myself saying "Yeah, yeah, yeah." But you made it! You read the whole thing! Which earns brownie points from me to you. I thank you a hundred times over for the nice things you said. Not being redundant is difficult. I have to have a good mix of "She" "Her" and "Eileen" as well as other words. And it's also difficult because while I don't want to drag anything out, but I certainly don't want to rush it either. You haven't updated? Get on the ball, man! I gotta read your stories. But you are the King of Procrastination, however, I am surely your Queen. (Are you a dude, or a chick?) Thank you so much!_**

**_Gaia Faye_**: **_Well, coming from a big fan of your work, I appreciate your reviews. I may not enjoy the WalterXHenry thing, but I do understand why other people would. We're all different and we have our own literary interests and ideas. I'm glad that you feel the same way about sex scenes as I do. But still, sometimes I know I could write a good one. I won't though. Fight the temptation! I think Henry is getting close to his breaking point. But just for fun, let's see how long I can torture him without him snapping. Eh, he's tough, he can take it. Thank you for the review!_**

**_Saddened Soul: You gave me a good reason as to why you like Walter. I respect that. And I did too pity him. PITIED HIM BEFORE I SMASHED THAT MUTHA! He was hard, though. I usually beat the Silent Hill bosses fast. That's probably because I at first play on easy. What can I say? Still love your writing. Did I review you last story? I think I did, but I'm not sure. I'll have to go back and check. I try and review every chapter, but sometimes, I lose track. You are very gifted. No matter what anyone says. And you'll only get better as long as you keep reading and writing. I know it took a lot for you to put yourself out there. It takes a lot for most people. I'm sure a lot of readers won't like this chapter. But, oh well. I can only do so much. Thanks for the review! And yes, he does have a creepy smile._**

**_ShGr_**:**_:LOL, you know, you'll never guess why I called myself "diddly day" It has to be the weirdest pen name. But thankfully, not many authors or readers have asked questions. But thank you. I was really afraid I was going to get angry reviews from people saying that I made Henry too OOC. But I knew he seemed a little different in that chapter. When I read what you wrote, I practically wiped the sweat off my forehead in relief. You are very kind. And I appreciate the patience for this story. Thank you so much!_**

_**PJ: Phew! I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait. Yeah, when you put it that way, it's kinda hard to argue about Walter. "If only" perhaps under different circumstances. Maybe he and Cynthia could've even gone on a date. Er... no. I don' think so. Thank you again! You are awesome!**_


	7. Author's Note:

_**Okay, I hardly ever do this, and this will probably be the first and last time that I ever interrupt a story. But it has come to my attention that I have brought up a rather sensitive subject on the topic of Walter Sullivan. I asked: "Why do people like this guy?" And I have gotten a mountain of replies for and against him.**_

_**Now, I'm all for a healthy and intelligent debate, but let's not turn this into a message board. I do not like the idea of reviewers attacking other reviewers because of their personal beliefs. And while I do appreciate other peoples opinion (and I may even agree with them) this isn't the place for it. I was very surprised at the passionate responses I received for asking that question. However, if I had known that vast majority of my reviews were going to be on the argument of "Why do we pity Walter", I would never have asked the question. I will and all ready have deleted any reviews that have been hurtful without any backup for their reasoning. If you have found that your review has been deleted, by all means, send me another review. I only ask that you make it pretain to the story and not another's argument forth is "discussion." If you are angry at me for deleting your review, send me an e-mail! I'll be happy to talk with you about whatver you'd like.**_

_**Please do not be insulted by this. I really do value every one of my reviewers opinion. But if this is going to stir up trouble, and cause a war, then I would much rather drop it now before anyone else got offended. I hate confrontation, after all, I am a Virgo. However, I'm more than happy to discuss this with you and how you all feel about Walter. I just ask that you send it to me in a form of an e-mail, rather than a review. It's just more private that way, and we can avoid a mess of distress that I all ready see brewing.**_

_**I'll delete this before I post my next chapter.**_

_**Can't we all just get along? Thank you again for all of your reviews. Every one of you!**_

_**(And thanks to those who helped me spell "handsome!") ;)**_

– **_DD_**

**_(My e-mail is in my profile)_**


End file.
